Patience
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: - IMPORTANT NOTE! - Youji's style of life finally makes him very ill. Now he can't do ANYTHING on his own. His teammates have to take care of him. Will he win against the illness? YK RK ON BN. R&R please!
1. Prologue

Patience 

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it will eventually go up.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings : Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Youji, angst, illness, some scenes are not very nice to read since the illness and the state of the sick character is gonna be described.

Pairings: Youji/Ken, Aya/Ken (one-sided), Omi/Nagi. If I continue this there'll be some changes and new pairings.

Notes : Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

[This fic is being beta-readed by Whisper Reilman, thanks to her you won't die thanks to my mistakes *hugs Whisper* Arigato!!]

Prologue (revised chapter)

"Oi! Maaaanx!! Why don't you send Mr. Iceman-sama on the mission instead of me? I didn't get my beauty sleep last night, if you know what I mean..." Youji drawled, a childish pout forming though it disappeared instantly when a brightly blushing Ken kicked him hard. "K's- Oiii yame-!!" he tried to get his hair out of his boyfriend's grasp "Mou KenKen!! Why did you do that?"

He was greeted by the angry scowl on the brunette's face. But, since Ken was horrible at glaring, the brunette only managed to look adorable. "You! Stop talking about _those sort of things_, you're corrupting Omi!" Ken yelled as he released Youji's hair.

"Hidoi yo" he grumbled to Ken, turning his face away stubbornly, his arms embracing himself childishly. "No Yo-tan glomps for you today!"

"You deserved- NA-NANI?! No Yo-tan glomps for me today?" he asked, his hands on his hips as he glared at his koibito.

Manx cleared her throat, reminding them of her presence. "Balinese, are you in or will I have to give this mission to another group?"

The blonde sighed softly. He didn't want to go on the mission, he wasn't feeling very well; his head hurt a little but it wasn't from alcohol. It might be lack of sleep...maybe he and Ken needed to change their 'sleeping habits'. He took a new cigarette from his pocket. Manx was looking slightly bored as she waited for his answer. He had to accept. Ken's birthday was coming in nine days and he didn't have enough money to buy him the present he wanted and asking Omi or Aya for money was ABSOLUTELY out of question- especially Aya - so he had to take this mission. At least he wasn't going to be alone, he'd be with his KenKen. "I'm in" he said, a bit of cheer echoing in his voice.

"Sugoi!" the former soccer player exclaimed and placed himself onto Youji's lap with a jump, hugging the older man who pulled him away with a sadistic smirk.

"I said not Yo-tan glomping for you today" he said playfully.

If he had known that it would might be one of the last times he was going to be able to hold the brunette, he might have reconsidered Ken's 'punishment,' but not all humans can know the future and, unfortunately for the tall blonde, his ignorance was going to cost him dearly.

.::.::.::.::.

Ken and Youji crawled on their knees as they tried to pass through the small hidden corridor, their gloves keeping their hands from touching the corridor's grime covered floor. Unfortunately their clothes didn't guard them from the cobwebs and insects that touched their now dust covered faces. Obviously, no one had been through this passage in a very long time.

Youji tried to quell the urge to throw up. The humidity made the place smell much worse that it should, causing a wave of nausea to wash over them. "C'mon Siberian, move that cute little ass of yours so we can get out of here" he said when Ken stopped for a second. "Hayaku!"

"It splits in two." The brunette murmured, trying not to scream when a rather giant cockroach touched the little portion of tanned skin that separated his gloves from his jacket. "Y- Ba-Balinese..."

"Nani?"

"Cock.. cock-cockroach!!!" he screamed, slapping the insect away and entering through the left corridor with inhuman speed.

"Matte!! Koi!!" Youji tried to equal the younger man's speed, but stopped when a sharp pain shot through the right part of his brain. He bit his lip to refrain from screaming in pain, not wanting to scare Ken . A minute or so later the pain receded and he continued after his teammate.

.::.::.::.::.

They were home at last. The mission had been a success. It hadn't been hard, just a quick hit to collect some information. After they gave the report to Omi, they headed upstairs, feeling slightly better than before, though only a little since they both reeked and were completely covered in dust and spider-webs- at least they had gotten rid of the insects on the webs.

Now they just wanted to shower.

"I go first! Wait for me in my bedrooooooom!" Youji announced and locked himself into the bathroom, leaving an angry Ken outside.

"Hidoi yo! Hidoi yo! Hidoiiiiiiiiii!!!" he yelled at his lover who was now putting that gorgeous body of his under the hot water. "Bah. Whatever." Ken murmured and headed towards the blonde's room while he removed his dirty gloves. Once into the room, he removed his jacket, shirt and the orange shirt he usually tied around his waist, tossing them carelessly into a corner. A few minutes later Youji entered the room, now clean, clad only in boxers, and with his hair still dripping water. The essence of his vanilla shampoo contrasting with the smell of Ken's dirty clothes. 

Youji grinned at his lover as he closed the door. "Now's your turn, love." he said ceremoniously, making a mocking bow.

Ken glared at him. "Leave me alone. You're not being very nice today, you know" he murmured."And anyway, why did you want me here if you don't want glomps today?"

Youji took a few steps forward until he had cornered Ken against the wall. "I said there weren't going to be glomps today, but did I say anything about kisses?" he asked, voice husky and eyes hungry as he ran a hand up the brunette's chest, stopping at his cheek to clean some of the dirt that was still there.

Ken blushed as he took in the position they were in. They had to stop it, at least until Ken took a shower; there was no way he was going to let Youji touch him anymore while he was this dirty. He prepared for the kiss that was going to come. Knowing Youji like he did, he knew it was going to be passionate and forceful, and Youji's free hand (the other was still touching his cheek) went to the back of his neck. 

That seemed to confirm Ken's suspicions.

But they say that you never go to sleep without learning something new.

And Ken's eyes widened in surprise when instead of the savage tongue fight he was expecting, he felt soft lips kissing the tip of his nose as the hand that was cupping his cheek moved to pull a spider-web away from the soccer player's hair. "Go shower" Youji whispered and brushed his lips against his boyfriend's, letting them linger there a little.

Ken was startled; they had been together for almost two months now and Youji had never been so tender. Of course the blonde loved Ken and all, but he was usually so passionate that he forgot to be softer, not that the brunette had cared overly much. "Yo-tan?"

Youji opened his eyes, looking at his lover with darkened eyes, a question lingering in emerald depths.

"Are you.. are you okay? You're acting weird today.."

The older man just laughed and gave him a soft kiss on his lower lip. "You're imagining things. Go clean yourself, you reek."

"Hey! You're the one who didn't let me go take a shower!" Ken said, pushing the blonde away and exiting the room.

When Ken closed the door, Youji grinned evilly. He turned off the lights and slid into the bed, covering his nearly naked body with the blankets. Just for today, to frustrate his boyfriend, he was going to sleep in his boxers. _He'll discover it when he comes here and will think I'm asleep already, and then I'll get him and... _Youji started to chuckle until the sharp pain in his head made everything disappear.

.::.::.::.::.

Ken felt so warm inside... He hadn't expected Youji to kiss him so tenderly, the little gesture seemed to scream 'I love you'. The blonde had never said those words to him. And neither had he. Even if he had been in love with the lanky assassin since they met, and of course he knew how much he loved the older man, he just couldn't allow himself to say those words. He hadn't thought they would have been needed either. Even if their relationship was primarily physical, the friendship they shared and a few tender moments left them content. But sometimes, he though that it wasn't enough. That he should tell Youji how he really felt, how deep his feelings were, because you never know it you will have the chance again.

He opened Youji's door slowly, trying not to make as little noise as possible to avoid disturbing Omi, who had gone to bed a few minutes previous. Once he entered the room, he took in how dark the room was and turned the lights on so he could reach the bed without dying while he tried.

"Ne, Yo-tan! I was thinkin' th-" he turned to look at his lover...

And screamed.

Screamed in panic at the sight of his boyfriend with his eyes wide open, his mouth oddly curled at the right side with a thin trail of saliva running down his chin. He noticed that he wasn't breathing right. Ken continued screaming, running towards Youji and then stopped, not knowing what to do.

"Yo-Youji! Oh, shit! Can you hear me?! O-OMI!!! AYA!!! COME HERE!!! HAYAKU!!!" he screamed as tears of fear and impotence streamed from his eyes. A tight pain in his chest made him fall to his knees as his teammates entered the room. 

tsu zu ku?

Yo minna! Here I am, torturing ya with some angst (it seems it's the only thing I can write ¬¬).

Do you like this? I really, really hope you do.

I have to be sincere. While I was writing this, and before posting it, I've been about to delete it. The reason? I know that this kind of plot is not nice, and there are parts that are really hard to read, and you'll see that if I continue writing this. Things that would go from the guys having to carry Youji anywhere to even having to feed him, and I'm not talking about how Youji would act, or how would the others feel around him and all yet.

So, because of how weird this is, I don't know if I should continue it or not.

Oi, I know I'm babbling too much, but I think I had to say it.

In case I continue this fic, I'll tell you in the next chapter a few things about Youji's condition and all that stuff. [NOTE: The fic has been continued and the non edited chapters can be found at ff.net and my page (also in mediaminer.org, but that page's been dead for weeks *glares*)]

Well, I dun wanna sound too depressing, so I'll tell you from where the title of the fic came from. I have some kind of mania to give all my fics the name of a song. So this fic couldn't be less and it's called 'Patience' in honor to my favorite song of all times, that's from Guns N' Roses. I also think that the title suits the fic.

Please, I REALLY need your comments about if I should continue this or just drop the idea. Any idea, suggestion, or note of encouragement will be gladly received and answered.

Nos vemos!


	2. Confusion and some answers

Patience 

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it will eventually go up.

Disclaimers : Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings : Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Youji, angst, illness, disturbing content, some scenes are not very nice to read since the illness and the state of the sick character is gonna be described.

Pairings: Youji/Ken, Aya/Ken (one-sided), Omi/Nagi. There'll be some changes and new pairings.

Notes : Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Ne, arigato minna-san! I didn't expect so many and so good reviews (I didn't expect any), but ya made me really happy and decide to continue. So, hugs and Yo-tan's dolls to: **Hikari **(*hugs* Arigato!), **Bernstein** (Arigato! In this chapter it's explained what's happening to him ^^), **Whisper Reilman** (*hugs and then leaves running* Can bear cries, can bear Shi-nes, but desperate fangirls?! IIEEEEEE!! Please don't! *remembers she's a rabid fangirl too and laughs insanely* ), **Talon Sage** (oii.. *hides* of the four possible endings the fic could have, two are bad, one's good, and the other I wouldn't know how to describe it...), **Jade Green** (*hands her a Yotan to take care of* Arigato!^^) and **Lucifer Morningstar** (arigato!^^ it's really nice to hear that) .

And again, thank you Whisper for betareading this *hugs*!

Chapter 1. Confusion and some answers. (revised chapter)

"KEN-KUN!! What.. YOUJI-KUN!!!" Omi screamed and ran towards Youji, taking a closer look at him with shaking hands. Youji had swallowed his tongue and wasn't breathing and, if they didn't do something quickly, he was going to die. "Aya-kun! Bring me a toothbrush, HAYAKU!!" he ordered, the panic evident in his wide eyes and shaky voice while he opened Youji's mouth with his little trembling fingers.

Aya ran out of the room and came back seconds later with a toothbrush, handing it to the young blonde. He saw that Omi had already opened their teammate's mouth and was holding it open with his fingers, taking special care with the older man's teeth. "Call Manx, we need an ambulance right now. He's not breathing." 

There was a sound of something or someone hitting the floor, but Omi ignored it in favor of treating Youji.

Carefully he put the tongue back to it's place with the toothbrush, using his fingers to open Youji's windpipe to allow air to enter into the taller man's body.

Youji still wasn't breathing, Omi had to think of something quickly. Luckily, he had been trained for these situations and knew what he had to do. He tilted Youji's face upwards a little to make the air enter better and started to give him a mouth-to-mouth, trying desperately to put some life into his friend's body.

Youji didn't seem to react and after half a minute the little blonde was starting to get worried, though he didn't stop what he was doing. 

Omi cleaned his friend's face with a Kleenex that was on his pocket then stroked the older man's cheek gently. "Hold on, Youji-kun... Manx's coming with the doctors, so you have to be strong and hold on for a while, okay? Do it for Ken-kun.." He whispered in a moment that he pulled away to breath, not caring that his eyes were full of tears.

They didn't know how many minutes passed, but after what seemed like an eternity a group of doctors entered the room and pushed Omi aside, replacing the toothbrush with a white plastic tube and using a machine to help Youji breath, but, had Omi not administered the first aid that he knew, Yohji would be dead.

They quickly prepared everything to move the eldest member of Weiss and left the room before anyone could react, leaving the blonde's teammates alone with a serious Manx. Then Omi remembered Ken, the young blonde had been so focused on saving Youji that he had totally forgotten about the brunette. When he turned to look, what he saw shocked him. 

Aya was cradling their unconscious teammate in his arms. Ken had passed out while Omi tried to save Youji. He couldn't blame him after all. He didn't know from where he took the strength to assist his teammate and would have fallen to the floor if Manx hadn't held his arm at that exact moment, lending him strength. He hadn't realized how exhaust he was.

The katana-wielding assassin's hand was gently brushing away the tears from the brunette's cheeks and putting his wet hair away from his eyes. The redhead had a worried look at his face that quickly turned unreadable when he noticed the archer was staring at him.

"Where are they going?" Omi asked as calmly as he could, given the circumstances.

"To one of the hospitals we use as a cover. We'll be going there when you put some clothes on Siberian." Manx answered inexpressively. If she was worried about Balinese, nobody knew.

"Oh!" Omi slapped his forehead. "I forgot about Ken-kun again! Aya-kun," he said turning to look at the redhead again, "Can you hold Ken-kun while I put some clothes on him?" Not waiting for his teammate's answer, he walked towards the closet door and opened it. While he was looking for some clothes, realization hit him. "This is Youji-kun's bedroom! Silly me..." he left the room and came back soon with a pair of jeans and a black sweater.

While the two members of Weiss were putting the clothes on Ken, Manx made a call. "Are you done guys? A car is outside waiting for us".

"H-hai Manx-san!"

And they left Weiss' house to go to the hospital where the doctors were trying to save their friend's life.

.::.::.::.::.

Almost an hour had passed since the had doctors left Weiss' house when Manx and the guys arrived at the hospital. They were instantly led to a waiting room where a rather annoying nurse had to give a sedative to Ken, who was literally hysteric and had even tried to hit a doctor because they didn't let him see his Yo-tan. Now the brunette was sitting on a chair, the drugs still in effect.

After a while a doctor entered into the waiting room and motioned them to follow. The three men quickly followed him silently, Ken going slower since the drugs were strong and he couldn't move his body easily. Nobody said a thing until they were into the doctor's office.

The doctor sat down in his office chair and the others did the same, Manx resting a hand on the table "Can you start or will we have to wait another hour?" she asked, the order was very clear in her voice.

"Sumimasen..." Omi whispered, his voice too scared to even talk louder. When he saw Manx and the doctor nod, he continued "Could you tell us what happened to Youji-kun already? And please, don't use medical words, we want to understand you."

The doctor looked at Manx, looking for approval. When she nodded, he turned to look at the men again. "Well, I'll try to tell you this so you can understand everything." He took a deep breath and opened a folder that had written 'Kudou, Youji' on the front. "Of course..." he took a look at the papers inside and looked again to the others. "Kudou-san has developed a cerebral thrombosis..."

"But how is he?" Aya asked coldly.

At the confused looks he got, the doctor ran a calloused hand through his hair and continued. "Wait, I'll tell you at the proper moment. Let's see if you understand things this way. A thrombosis is an obstruction of a vein caused because a coagulum of blood formed there, not letting the blood pass. Understand so far?"

When he saw everyone nod (except Ken, who was still partially absent because of the drugs), he continued. "Well, a thrombosis can appear in a lot of places, the most usual ones are the brain and the heart."

"Demo..." Omi interrupted "Sumimasen, demo, how could one of them appear in Youji-kun?"

"I'm going to explain it all, have a little patience son." He took a sip of water. "A lot of people believe that tobacco only affects the lungs, but it also causes lots of damage to the rest of the body, especially in the brain and other vital organs like the heart. It can happen slowly, the brain starts to get damaged, and a coagulum starts forming there without the person knowing it. But someday, that little thing that started forming in a vein of the brain, gets bigger and bigger, and can stop the blood from going to a part of the brain, and that means that the person could even-"

"You still haven't said anything about Kudou's state." Aya interrupted coldly.

"Patience, wait until I finish." The doctor said calmly, trying to give the assassins some calm. He knew that if he was nervous, the others would only get worse."When a thrombosis forms in the brain, there are a lot of possibilities for what could happen to the patient. There can be a little damage, or the person can even die" At this point, Ken gave a little jump on his chair, but Omi put a hand over his, trying to tranquilize the older man.

"But the most usual thing is that the part of the body that functions with that side of the brain stops functioning"

"Do you mean that if for example, the damaged part of the brain is the left, the right part of the body of that person stops working? But if for example, it happens to the right part of the brain...[1]" Manx asked, starting to get what the doctor had said, and adding a new fear to the others.

"Exactly. The person would probably die."

"And Youji?" It was Ken who spoke this time; he hadn't said anything since he took the sedative.

"This is what I wanted to tell you. Your friend has been very lucky, since the thrombosis was formed in the left part of his brain. We aren't totally sure yet, since we didn't have enough time to examine him and must continue with the examination tomorrow, but we are almost sure that the right part of his body is paralyzed"

"What does that mean?"

"It means what I said. But" he gave them a reassuring smile "he's young and a strong person, so we think that with proper care and rehabilitation, in a few years he could be the same he was yesterday."

"Really?!" Omi jumped from his seat and sat again quickly. "Are you totally sure?"

The doctor shook his head. "Not completely, but a lot of patients are living normal lives again. It is hard and depends a lot on how the patient and the people around him react to everything, and we still don't know how severe the damage is, and if it could happen again."

"Will you let me go see him?" Ken asked softly, trying not to lose his composure and start crying.

"Yes, we'll go there in a few minutes. The nurses should be with him in his room already, so he could be ready for you." He said trying to cheer the brunette a little. 

But then continued seriously."Anyway, I have to tell you a few important things, they'll be very important from now on. Even if he seems to be out of danger now, we still can't be sure. Also, you'll see how he can barely talk and you probably won't understand anything that he says. You'll see that the right side of his mouth is curled upwards and will barely move. Luckily, that is one of the first things that heals when a patient starts to recover, so when he gets a little better, you'll start communicating with him more easily. You'll have to have this in mind, he can no longer do anything on his own, so you'll have to carry him in a wheelchair until the rehabilitation starts to take effect. You'll also have to feed him, clean him, move him whenever he needs it, put him in and change a diaper each time he needs it, and the most important, try not to make him worry, cheer him up, but do not pity him, it will only make him worse. You'll also see that his personality will change a lot. He will probably start to cry or scream, or laugh, or anything at any moment or for no apparent reason. He could also lose some of his memories, so don't worry if at first he doesn't recognize you, since he'll regain his memories eventually. Try not to get discouraged because of that. Ah, and don't EVER give him a cigarette again. They'll only help him to get worse" He paused to take another sip of water. "Any questions before we go to see him?" When no one asked, he continued "Now before we leave I think I should suggest that you intern Kudou-san in a hospital until he gets better and the rehabilitation starts to take effect. Or will you be able to take proper care of him?"

"How dare you! You're not gonna take my Youji away from me! I'll take care of him and won't leave him alone until he's the same as always!" Ken stood up, the drugs starting to lose their effect and his emotions starting to take over him.

"Ken, I think the doctor is right." Manx said slowly, trying to pick each word carefully. "I'm going to let you make the decision, but I think that it would be better for you and for him if he went to a clinic.."

"I said no." Ken said slowly, his voice had a dangerously low tone.

"You don't have to be worried Manx-san! I'll help Ken-kun with everything and I'm sure that Aya-kun will too, ne Aya-kun?" the little blonde tried to reassure everybody, and looked hopefully at Aya, who ignored him. "I take that as a yes. So, it's decided, we'll take care of Youji-kun until he's recovered completely."

"If that's what you want.." The doctor said and got up."Then I think we can go to see Kudou-san. He should be sleeping now, but you can stay with him since he's in a normal room."

Everyone got up and left the doctor's office to go where a now sleeping Youji was completely unaware of how his life had changed since he felt that pain in his head.

tsu zu ku...

[1] As some kind reviewers pointed to me, the right part of the brain controls the left part of the body and viceversa. 

How was it? You still want me to continue? I was going to make this chapter a little longer, but then I decided to cut it before the guys see Youji, so in the next chapter we see what happens when they see him, and how Youji reacts when he sees them and how things go until he comes back home.

We'll probably also meet Nagi. I can't assure if it's gonna be in next chapter, but it'll be in next one or in chapter 3, not later than that.

I'll try to write it soon, but I think I won't have a new chapter of this Thursday or so (have to finish a new LBIMA chappie, a Gravi fic, other chappie of Don't Cry, a new Yoken one-shot fic, find a job and a lot of drawing I wanted to do and forgot to *glares at herself*).

Please, will you leave me a comment? I really need encouragement to continue this fic, since I'm still not very sure if I should be writing this evil thing (doesn't see Youji in diapers break your heart?). So anything you wanna say or suggest, feel free to.

Nos vemos!


	3. But I'm not Asuka, I'm Ken

Patience 

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it will eventually go up.

Disclaimers : Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings : Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Youji, angst, illness, disturbing content, some scenes are not very nice to read since the illness and the state of the sick character is gonna be described.

Pairings: Youji/Ken, Aya/Ken (one-sided), Omi/Nagi. There'll be some changes and new pairings.

Notes : Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Before I thank the reviewers I want to thank those who pointed to me that the right part of the brain controls the left and viceversa. If I had known I would have put it that way before. But since I've been told for about seven years that it occurred in the other way, I always though that *glomps reviewers*.

Ne, and now I wanna thank ya all wonderful people!! Arigato minna-san! It makes me really happy to see that so much people likes the fic so far, I didn't expect it. So, glomps for: Lucifermorning (*glomps* arigato! It makes me happy to see that. I was afraid that it was going to look too bad when usually things are sugarcoated everywhere. And hai, my first language is Spanish), Taline (*glomps* arigato for pointing it! Ken will be really sad...), Hikari (*glomps* arigato to ya for reading! RanRan's not being very nice... but I want him to change. What I don't know is he'll change for better or for worse...), Lady Iron (*glomps* arigato for reviewing! and yeah, there's not enough YoKens out there!!), MistyEyes (*glomps* arigato! tsu zu ku is "to be continued" in Japanese ^^), Mother of Cain (*glomps* arigato for reading! ^^), Sasha (*glomps* thanks to you too for pointing the brain thing!! And you're right, It's horrible, and that's one of the reasons I hesitated on writing this. Luckily science is getting better at it, but I talk from the experience that is not very advanced yet and a lot of people ends dying. But since Yotan survived, we still have to have some hopes, ne?).

Chapter 2. But I'm not Asuka, I'm Ken... (revised chapter)

When they stopped before the closed door, the doctor turned towards them to give the last advertence. "Don't make noise when you enter in the room. Kudou-san is not the only patient there and you would bother other people, not to say that it would also be bad for your friend". He looked at them intently trying to find if they were ready.

It was obvious that the redheads were ready to see their teammate, but he doubted the younger ones were, specially the brunette, who looked as if he was about to collapse in any moment.

So the doctor opened the door slowly and entered into the room, making a gesture with his hand to the others to go inside.

The first thing they saw was a closed door at their left, it should be the bathroom, and at their right was a turned off television.

Again looking to the left side they saw that the room was divided in two with white curtains that separated the two patients.

The first curtain wasn't completely extended and showed two legs covered with the bedsheets.

There were two old women sitting on chairs at the corner of the room, talking about the patient they were with.

The one in the bed after in the first curtain was Youji.

The doctor opened it completely, the others hadn't moved yet.

The first one to react was Ken, who screamed his lover's name, what earned him a glare from the old women.

But surprisingly, he didn't move from where he was. His legs were shaking as he looked at the sleeping blonde.

"Ken-kun?" Omi said hesitantly, not knowing how react himself and fighting the tears.

It wasn't a pretty view. Youji was laying on his back, with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Small tubes were placed into his nose to help him breath, since a mask wasn't needed.

His face was awfully pale and there was a kind of pained expression on his face that made him look dead. And the curled mouth and too rigid right side of his face didn't make it look better.

There was also a needle in his left arm. 

His chest rose and fell slowly as he slept calmly, not knowing anything about the horror the others were seeing.

"Ken-kun..." Omi whispered to the former soccer player, tugging at his sleeve to catch his attention. "Are you okay?"

"... dead..." it was the only thing that Omi could caught of what the other said.

"Nani?"

Ken looked at him, his eyes were lost and scared and filled with tears that were starting to fall down his cheeks. "Is he dead?" he asked trying to control himself as his entire body was trembling with fear, but his legs gave away and he felt to his knees, burying his face on his hands.

And continued like that until a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and other one put his hands away from his face.

Aya helped him up and moved the brunette towards the blonde's bed, helping him sit in the rather uncomfortable leather couch next to it.

Ken bit his lip when he saw Youji better. He looked worse if you gave him a closer look.

"Yo-" he tried to muffle a sob as he reached with his thumb to clean a bit of saliva from the corner of Youji's lips. As he brushed his hand against his face, he noticed that the right side was stiff, in contrast with how relaxed and soft the left side was. "Why... what happened to you love? Why now? You..." 

He broke down. It was too much for him to bear.

He buried his face on Youji's chest and continued crying, holding onto his beloved's body as if fearing to lose him if he let go.

Manx wasn't looking at them, she had other things to do. "Could you give him something to calm down? He's not going to make Balinese any good if he's like this."

The doctor nodded. "Hai. There's something more you'll have to know. It's about the hospital rules. Even if this place is a cover for kritiker, it has its rules, and while is not visits time, there can't be more than two people with the patient, so I have to ask at least two of you to leave."

"I understand... Since Siberian isn't going to leave, I suggest that one of the others stays with him."

Before Omi could say that he wanted to stay with his friends, Aya spoke, startling them all. "I'll stay"

"Demo Aya-kun...!" the small blonde protested, which only earned him a shi-ne glare "O-okay.." was all the resigned Omi could say. He wasn't expecting the redhead to say that, but he wasn't going to complain anymore, even if he really wanted to stay here with Ken.

"You go back to the Koneko and take care of the shop at morning, you can come here at visits hour and bring Ken some clothes."

"Hai!" the archer answered trying to sound happy. Now the most important thing was to give hopes to Ken, and if he started to cry too, it would be even worse.

"We should leave now" Manx announced and left the room.

"..." Omi pouted and followed her outside, not wanting to get near Youji to avoid breaking down.

.::.::.::.::.

He was terrified.

One would think that what he had seen wasn't very horrible if you compared it with people with wounds or some kind of mutilations, or that you couldn't even compare it with a dead person.

But the truth was that it was even more horrible in its own way.

A dead person was that, a DEAD person. And if you had a wound, that wound would close someday. If you had been mutilated, you could replace that part of the body or hide it in the most of cases.

But nobody could say that this wasn't horrible.

Of course there were a lot of terrible things out there, but for them, seeing someone as strong and full of life as Youji WAS, being like that, and knowing how everything was going to change... It was even worse.

Because if you die, you stop suffering. If you have a wound you can take a painkiller. But Youji was going to suffer, and no painkiller could alleviate that. Nobody couldn't understand it until they saw it. How their lives had been torn apart.

Omi sighed softly as they got into Manx car. He knew that the doctor had picked his words very carefully. Maybe too much.

For what he knew, Youji maybe couldn't even recover slightly, and there were a lot of people that ended up being vegetables after had one of this attacks.

But if the doctor hadn't mentioned it, he supposed that Youji wasn't in a vegetable state.

For what he was sure he didn't need anyone telling him was that the next years were going to be the worse ones of their lives, and that was counting on Youji to get better. He didn't even want to think about how things would go if the elder member of Weiss didn't recover.

Now that he thought about Weiss...

"Manx-san?" he hesitated a little to ask about this so soon.

"Nani?" she asked coolly, not taking her eyes away from the road.

He suddenly found very interesting his fingers, so he lowered his gaze, refusing to look at the redheaded woman "What's going to happen with Weiss?"

"Nothing... yet. You'll continue with your missions and there won't be any special treatment. Balinese isn't a part of the team anymore," she noticed Omi's frown, even if she wasn't looking at him, she could feel it "but we'll let him continue living with you. A new assassin will join the team eventually-"

"NO WAY! How can you discard Youji-kun so easily and bring here other person!?" he burst out childishly, his nerves finally winning the battle against his self-control.

"You should thank us for not killing him, it was what we were going to do, but since he's an invalid now, Persia decided not to break this team even more."

"So is that it? All you care is for us doing well our job and killing whoever dares to stand against Persia. But you..." he scrubbed his right eye with his first to stop the tears from falling. "You don't care that we are human and are suffering, do you?"

"Bombay, things have to be this way."

Omi opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and shut it, ignoring Manx until they arrived to the Koneko no Sumu Ie. He didn't say anything to her again that day.

Once inside, he ran to Ken's room to pick some clothes for him, and then did the same in Aya's.

Once he was satisfied with the clothes, he put them neatly in a bag.

Then nobody could stop him from going outside and ran towards the place where he knew was the only person who could comfort him, even if it was in his very own way, he knew that Nagi would listen to him... if he found him alive, since scaping from the Japanese boy's teammates wasn't going to be easy.

.::.::.::.::

Aya put his jacket over Ken to try to keep him warm. The brunette had finally fallen asleep after the doctor gave him a sedative. It wasn't very strong but since he was exhaust, he had fallen into a not very deep slumber.

His hand was holding Youji's right one loosely, but his head wasn't on Youji's chest anymore.

Now it was resting on Aya's shoulder, who was sitting next to Ken in the wide enough for two persons couch.

He traced the brunette's face with pale fingers. He didn't want to see him like this.

It would have been a lot better if Kudou had died. That way, Ken would have eventually forgotten the blonde. But having to take care of him in the state he was... it was going to hurt not only Ken but all of them. 

Even if he didn't even care for Kudou, he cared for Ken a lot. He actually loved him.

And it broke his icy heart to see him suffering.

There had to be something he could do to help the one he loved so much. There had to be a solution that wasn't killing Youji that would make the brunette suffer less.

He though about it for hours, but it wasn't until the first rays of sun caressed his face that he remembered something he had heard a lot of time ago. Eyes that doesn't see, heart that doesn't feel [1].

And of course, if Ken didn't see Youji in this state, he would still suffer, but it would hurt less than having to see this day by day.

So Aya, being the self proclaimed leader that he was, took his own decision to talk to Manx to intern Youji in a clinic until he got better.

And when that moment came, maybe, just maybe, ken would have forgotten his feelings for Youji and loved him.

It sounded perfect in his mind, but he hadn't though that there was a possibility that Ken's feelings for their teammate could be stronger than that.

.::.::.::.::.

Ken opened his eyes slowly, not remembering anything from the previous day. When he focused a little, he saw how white was everything in that room.

And he remembered.

The ex soccer player bit his lip as the images of Youji laying on his bed mixed with the one of his lover lying there. He didn't look any better today.

He shuddered when the jacket covering him dropped to his lap and Aya helped him put on it. "Did he wake up?" he asked softly, not trusting his voice.

The redhead shook his head. "No, but he moved a little so I think he won't stay asleep for a lot of time."

Ken sighed in relief for a moment, and then turned lost eyes to the older man. "What will he do when he wakes up?"

Aya shrugged and rose to his feet "I have no idea" and headed towards the bathroom "but you'll see soon" with that he entered there and closed the door behind him.

When he turned to look at Youji again, he almost screamed. The good eye was more opened than the other, and the right side of his mouth was contorted tetrically and didn't move from his slightly parted position as he moved his lips trying to say something.

"Yo-Youji?"

Youji opened his mouth a little more, and then closed it. Then he started to whimper.

"Youji! C'mon love don't cry! What's the... Koi..."

"...'s-ka..." he said between sobs.

"Nani?"

"...'s-kaaa" he continued whimpering.

Ken didn't know what to do, so he just held his hand a little tighter and caressed his lover's hair slowly. "Calm down Yo-tan... I don't know what you're saying..."

"Asuka" It was Aya's voice from behind him. "He said Asuka."

"Asuka?" Ken asked his lover.

Youji just continued whimpering, his body trembling with his sobs. "S'kaa!" Surprisingly his hand held tighter Ken's.

"But Yo-tan... I'm not Asuka, I'm Ken..." he said sadly.

Youji, seeing Ken's sad face, just sobbed louder. "Go call a doctor Aya, he's scaring me." he said trying to remain quiet. But it was so hard...

He just kept staring at Youji until Aya appeared a moment later with two nurses.

He didn't have to call them since they were already coming there for the first morning visit to the patients.

"Ohayo" the older one greeted "We're going to change Kudou san and wash him up a little. Will you stay here or do you rather wait outside?"

"I stay here. I have to know how to take care of him anyway" Ken said slowly, gathering strength to what he was going to see. But he had to learn som way, and it would be better to see it and not having to discover it himself.

tsu zu ku...

How was it? I'm still not very sure with this story, but since I received such good response, I'll continue it.

I'm sorry if anyone finds them TOO OOC, but this is the way I think they would react, and believe me, I've tried to put things nicer.

Anyway, you'll continue seeing how things go and how their personalities and all start to change.

I think that Ran's looking a little bastard here, but well, how he'll be in next chappies I don't know yet.

This chapter didn't end where I wanted, but at least is something (I usually never finish chapters like I wanted *sighs*). 

I'll try to update in this week or at the beginning of next one.

So, until then, will you leave me a comment? It encourages me and gives me inspiration specially now that the writers block is menacing me with its knives. So anything you wanna say or suggest, feel free to, be sure I'll be glad to hear.

Nos vemos!  



	4. False

Patience 

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it will eventually go up.

Disclaimers : Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings : Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Youji, angst, illness, disturbing content, some scenes are not very nice to read since the illness and the state of the sick character is gonna be described.

Pairings: Youji/Ken, Aya/Ken (one-sided), Omi/Nagi. There'll be some changes and new pairings.

Notes : Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

And now to thank all those wonderfull reviewers! *glomps 'em all* I'm happy a fic like this one's getting so many good comments. And what makes me the happier is that I get most of 'em on mediaminer, and fics usually don't receive lots of 'em there. But now, the ill Youji dolls go to **Lucifer Morning** (Arigatou! *glomps* I can't tell if Ken will fall for Aya or not, but I'll tell you that I'm rather against Ken loving RanRan, but it could happen anyway. Pues la verdad es que me alegra mucho que haya mas gente que hable español por aqui, que somos mu poquita gente!! *glomps again* I hope ya like this chappie ^^), **Minoo** (arigatou! *glomps*), **lara **(Arigatou for reviewing! I try to update fast but it's not easy *sighs*), **Hermes **(Arigatou! *glomps* Hope ya still like it!), also wanted to thank **Hikari **(Arigatou! *glomps* I'll send KenKen to you so you don't get sad! Youji will get a little better now, but I don't know how much better, or how much worse it will turn later. I'll try to mantain it as YouKen, at least I'll try. RanRan wants Ken to forget 'bout Youji to have Ken himself. *glomps* again arigatou for reviewing Hikari-san! And hope you update soon!^^), and **larisa **(thank you very much for your email! *glomps* I'm sorry I couldn't answer before, but I'm sending you a mail tomorrow, kay? You said really interesting things there! ^^). If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry! I'll try to remember next time.

And thanks to all the people who reads and doesn't say anything!

Chapter 3. False

He just kept staring at Youji until Aya appeared a moment later with two nurses.

He didn't have to call them since they were already coming there for the first morning visit to the patients.

"Ohayo" the older one greeted "We're going to change Kudou san and wash him up a little. Will you stay here or do you rather wait outside?"

"I stay here. I have to know how to take care of him anyway" Ken said slowly, gathering strength to what he was going to see. But he had to learn some way, and it would be better to see it and not having to discover it himself.

Aya left the room.

"It's okay with us." the nurse assured him while she closed the curtains to avoid disgusting the other patient's family and give Youji and Ken some privacy. The other placed all the stuff they needed at the top of the table they brought there and prepared everything while the younger one uncovered Youji, showing the custom hospital clothes most of the patients used.

"Ohayo Kudou-san! How are you feeling today?" the nurse greeted, checking on the noddle at his arm.

Youji looked at her, his face showing how scared he was. "Oh, don't look at me like that Kudou-san! We have to do this. Don't worry, look, your friend's here too. See? Do you remember him?" She turned to look at Ken and pointed with her finger.

Youji stared at Ken for a couple minutes "'..'ju-kka." he murmured, closing his eyes briefly and opening them again to look back at the woman.

"Okay... well, we're going to have to wash you a little, I think. So why don't we start already?" she turned to look at Ken. "You want to learn to do this, don't you.. etoo.."

"Ken."

".. Ken-san? This isn't going to be a pretty sight, are you sure?"

Ken gulped and tensed slightly, but he nodded, biting his lip. "I have to learn."

The nurses moved turned Youji to his side carefully and pulled the clothes up, revealing the diaper he was wearing..

Ken found himself staring at it. But when Youji noticed what he was doing and reached down with his sane hand and touched the plastic material he had to look away, not wanting to see Youji's expression when he discovered that he was wearing diapers. If 'he' even aknowledged it. Because he didn't know if Youji understood what was happening around him, if he was even at least a little conscious of his state.

And by doing that, he completely missed the look of resignation and emptyness in the older assasin's eyes.

"Ken-san? We're going to start, okay? So pay atention, this isn't as easy as it looks." she put on latex gloves and handed another pair to her co-worker.

"See, Ken-san?" The other nurse asked while separating the adhesives of the diaper. "You have to be careful with this. Diapers aren't cheap and you won't be able to use therm if you break the adhesives."

"Oh, I don't think he'll be so clumsy as to do that!" her co-worked reprimanded her.

"That redheaded guy told me to say this, I'm just doing so."

"Anyway, we better show him how to do this."

But if putting a diaper on someone who's not moving isn't easy, it certainly wasn't with a struggling twenty-two years old man, sincer Youji wasn't letting them do anything.

"Kudou-san! Onegai! You have to let us do this since you can't." The oler nurse explained seriously.

"Iyee.." he murmured, squirming as much as he could aparently to avoid them touching him.

"Ken-san can you calm him so we can do our work? We don't have an eternity."

Ken nodded and sat on the edge of the bed and held his boyfriend's hand. The other one caressed the ruffled blond hair "Hey Yo-tan.. Will you let them do it? I promise that when they finish I'll comb your hair, hn? You have to look to the ladies! And to Omi, he's coming here later." he tried to sound cheerfull even when tears threatened to fall. But he got Youji to nod and allow the wash up the nurses were about to give him.

All of Ken's attention was concentrated on what the nurses were doing, and he didn't tear his eyes away until they 'closed' the diaper, dressed Youji again, covered him up and left the room after changing the bottle conected to the needle on his arm.

"See, baka? It's easier if you behave." he said softly, caressing the left side of his face. "I'm going to the bathroom to see if there's something to fix that hair of yours koi." he placed a little kiss on the hand of the already asleep man he was holding and left the bed to go to look for one of those cute white ones you can find in every hospital, the sad smile never leaving his face.

It was instantaneous. When he closed the door of the bathroom and was finally out of everyone's sight, he rested his back against the wall and slided down, crying like a little kid.

.::.::ThE nIgHt BeFoRe::.::.

After a rather long wait, the door opened. Nagi looked a little haggard, slightly flushed and looked like he had put on his clothes in a hurry. He also smelled weird, but Omi didn't notice.

He just launched himself to the other teenager's arms and hugged him, expecting the hesitant embrace that came after he did that.

"Omi... Why did you come to see me? Has something new happened to Balinese? Brad said that he's ill and that-" the Japanese boy asked softly.

"Oracle knows?!" he put away from the telekinetic "Then we... if he knows that we don't have Youji-kun..."

"Daijoubu, I know he won't, at least not yet." Bright blue eyes looked at him questioningly, but he just shrugged.

"It depends of how I manage the situation" he said after pondering about it for a few moments.

"Can you?" the older boy asked softly.

Nagi held his hands "Yeah. Anyway, why are you here? I wasn't expecting you. It's a good thing that Brad's sleeping and Schuldig went out to spy on his 'kitten', and you know you don't have to worry about the psycho, but..."

"I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"Well... eto... I don't know, it's just that Youji-kun was there... he looked so.. so..." a single tear rolled down his cheek as he buried his face on the other teen's shoulder.

"Shh... it's okay Omi. Daijoubu..." he said emotionless. "I think... why don't you go back home? We can meet at our place tomorrow morning before school."

"Why tomorrow? I need you now."

"Omi, Brad knows about us." he'll kill me and then you if you continue here, I'd even bet he knows you're here right now, so it's better that we meet tomorrow. Okay?"

"D-demo..-" Nagi's cold lips cut him with a soft kiss before the younger boy closed the door, leaving the blonde out.

.::.::.::.::.

"...Hai, the name's Kudou Youji. When could we intern him in the clinic?. Aha, hai, arigatou."

Aya hung the phone and headed back to Youji's room afte he got something to have breakfast for himself and Ken.

Now Ken wasn't going to suffer trying to take care of the older assasin. He had arranged everything to 'get rid of Youji', if you want to call it that way.

But what he didn't know was that the owner of a pair of mischievous blue-green eyes had seen and heard everything.

"Kitten won't be happy when he hears this..." he chucked and left the hospital while Aya entered the elevator.

tsu zu ku...

Waa! I'm really sorry it took me this long to update and I did it with a shorter than usual chapter! But I've been a little busy lately and haven't been near my computer in all the weekend so I couldn't finish the chapter before.

Anyway, how was it? It was very hard to write this chapter. At the end I had to rewrite the first part because I didn't like it, and there are a few things I wanted to include, but since it would take me a lot of time, I decided not to.

  
RanRan's still being a little evil, don't ya think? And KenKen, I think he's being strong (if you look at the situation). Omi-chan... well, he has some problems with Nagi-chan, who looks rather suspicious... Of what? You'll see in later chapters. There's also Yotan-sama, the poor thing's having his diapers changed *tortures the nurses, lucky bitches..*.

If you have read any other of my fics (I highly doubt it, but anyway), you'll have seen that I always write SchuKen along with the YouKen. And this fic 'aparently' hasn't that pairing. But I'm really considering to add it. Ya know, poor sad histeric KenKen looks for some relief and release in our sexy psycho Axl Rose, I mean Schu (hey, I have a belief that Schu is based on Axl when he was younger!), and then Aya notices and gets all jealous. *chuckles* Nop, is not a good idea for this fic, but who knows? Maybe in a future fic?

Also have to say, since my fics look even worse with my rather bad English, I'm looking for betareaders for this fic and for one of my other fics "Don't Cry". If you're interested on betareading one or both of them send me an email (slashsnk@hotmail.com). 

I would say more things, but since the note is getting too long, let's leave it here. BUT DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A COMMENT!! They make this bitch so happy and inspired to continue writing..!

Nos vemos!


	5. Ready to go back home

Patience 

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it will eventually go up.

Disclaimers : Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings : Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Youji, angst, illness, disturbing content, some scenes are not very nice to read since the illness and the state of the sick character is gonna be described.

Pairings: Youji/Ken, Aya/Ken (one-sided), Omi/Nagi, ¿hints? of Schu/Ken. There'll be some changes and new pairings.

Notes : Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Reviewers! Love ya all! *glomps* I'm happy you people like it. But I'm a little sad that the number of visits to the fic at mediaminer.org is being less and less with each chappie, will that happen to "Don't Cry" too? *sighs*, anyway, I'm gonna finish this fic even if nobody reads it. Today I'm giving little SchuSchus to all the reviewers. And the thanks go to **Hikari **(Arigato gozaimashita! *glomps* You lazy person.. You have me waiting for a new chappie of Haunting now that it was getting all interesting and with KenKen doing those weird things! And the AyaOmi there's so kawaii ^^ [the only Weiss member I tolerate to see Aya with is Omi, and viceversa]. Poor Yotan and Ken!! *hands her chibi Yotans and Kens too*. Yeah, RanRan's gonna have problems... again arigato for reviewing!! *hugs*), **Airienn de Puck **(Ay ke ve! Mira ke paresia ke eramos pokita gente española por aki y resulta ke estamos por tos laos!! Mushas gracias por dejarme un review hija! *un abrasho* Po me parese ke por ahora el Yotan va a sufri mucho [le van a hace "de sufrí] al pobresito mio... y es ke Aya no es un capullo, es un peaso cabron! Y ya se vera... *añade otra colleja estilo Sole de 7 Vidas* Creo ke en castellano hay muy pocos, no se, nunca me parao a mirar. Pero tia me pasa igual ke a ti, ke ya de tanto leer y escribir en ingles ya no se ni en ke idioma pienso [tardaria mucho rato en contar las cosas ke pueden pasar cuando estas hablando con alguien en español y pensando en ingles al mismo tiempo]. Weno hija muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero ke te siga gustando! [ah! weno, Schu va soltando alguna ke otra cosilla...]), **Whisper Reilman **(Domo Arigato!! *glomps* I'm sorry I haven't emailed you! I received the first chappie and am all happy with it, you did a great work! *feels asshamed of herself that you had to work so much on the chapter* I can't upload it yet though, cuz I can't enter into my Hotmail account to save it *sighs*. Hehe it seems that I can't stay away from always putting some SchuKen! Again arigato! ^^), **Todou Higiri **(Arigato!! *glomps* My hotmail account's gone crazy so I couldn't email you again, but if ya still wanna be Don't Cry's beta I'll write to you from another one sometime this week *going crazy cuz she has to write a "Super Pig" article and has to watch that HORRIBLE anime and look for information*), **Lucifer ****morningstar** (Mushas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo! *glomps* I'm really sorry it took me this long to do this chappie! *sighs*. About Yotan, he's being pathetic, but since lots of people who have that illness act like that, I finally decided he should do that. Ken gave me some trouble to write, it's being hard to write him. In next chapter there'll be some more Omi and Nagi, and there'll be more misterious things, but some revelations too. There'll be more Ran soon too. He's being all evil, but I agree with you that it's rather understandable, and for his character I think he would act like that. And Schu... this chapter shows something about that. Las gracias te las tengo ke dar yo a ti por leer y komentar mi fic!! *glomps again* Espero ke te guste el kapi!)

And I'll give little Schus and thanks to all the people who reads and doesn't say anything (even if that looks like they're less people each time *goes all teary eyed*)!

Now I have a betareader *glomps Whisper-san*, so when I get everything in order I'll start uploading the revised chapters.

Chapter 4. Ready to go back home.

Ken let himself fall onto the leather couch he had come to hate with all his heart. He was exhausted. He hadn't rested since Youji fell ill, and the few hours he had slept, he had been sedated, and it didn't make any good to his body.

He was also bored, and felt terribly alone.

In those days, they had received the visits of Omi (who gave him clean clothes and a CD player) and Aya, who never stayed there for a long time and couldn't even be considered as company.

Most of the nights he had been there alone, except for two nights Omi had stayed with him.

That night he was alone with Youji in the bedroom since the man of the other bed had died the day before.

His entire body was sore as hell. Ken lifted an arm and sniffed, then turned his face in disgust. _I reek! _He hadn't taken a shower since they came from that mission.

The brunette reached out with his hand to caress the blonde's face. He traced his nose and his lips gently with a finger. He didn't have to use the tubs to breathe anymore. Ken was really happy that they were going home the next day.

"Really? I thought he was being sent to another place!" a mocking voice said from behind him.

"He's not going anywhere!" Ken turned his head to look at the owner of the too familiar voice. "Y-you, Schuldig!" he closed his hands into fists. "Get out! We can't fight here!"

The German pouted "I'm not here to fight kitty!"

Ken looked up at him, stopping at his head, noticing that he wasn't wearing the glasses over the yellow bandana.

He knew what that meant.

No glasses meant No danger. Glasses meant fight.

"Then WHAT are you doing here?"

The redhead made himself confortable sitting on the couch and grinning at him "Katsu and the others said they hadn't seen you in the longest time, so this sexy self came to investigate what's happening to our friend Hidaka"

"Well, now you know where I am, you can leave me alone already. And I'm not YOUR friend" Ken scowled at him and glared at best as he could (that wasn't much to say the truth). Seeing that the German's smirk only grew wider, he looked away and yawned tiredly.

"So? What do I say to them?"

"Tell them the truth, that my boyfriend is ill. Now get out of here." he murmured still not looking at the older man, paying more atention to Youji's face.

He didn't see it, but he could almost feel Schuldig pout. "Hidoi.." he sang "You're not nice to visits."

"I'm not, so now get out of here."

"Why? You're bored, and I've proved it to you enough times that I'm good company" he said stirring like a cat as best as he could in such little space that was the leather couch, grinning at the sight of the bright blush in Ken's face.

Ken finally turned bloodshot eyes at him. "Please" he said miserably. "Don't -"

"Bah" Schuldig interrupted him "do us a favor and go take a shower, I'll give you a massage and sing a lullably afterwards if you ask nicely"

"You can keep the massage and the lullably for yourself, or do you think I'm stupid enough to do that and leave you alone with my Youji?"

"You wound me" the German rolled his eyes. "You know I don't like blondies, I prefer cute brunettes with a tigh little ass and soccer legs" he whispered, his hand caressing Ken's leg to make what he said more obvious (if that was possible).

Ken jumped out of the sofa the momment Schuldig put a hand on him, sitting quickly in the bed. "Do you want to wake him up or what?!" he murmured, sighing in relief when he noticed that Youji was still sleeping calmly.

"You're no fun. Let's put things this way. You have two options. You go take a shower by yourself while I watch over your boyfriend" /And I'll take a peek (or two) at you while you're there, you can be sure of that/ "or I drag you there and don't care about the consecuences. What do you chose?" he asked with his biggest smirk.

Ken snorted "Okay! I'll go but you DON'T move from here! And don't you fucking dare t-"

Schuldig laughed "I won't do anything to him kitten, now go"

Schuldig's laugh followed him.__

_It looks like the kitty doesn't know that Abyssinian has everything prepared... This will be fun..._

.::.::.::.::.

"I wonder how you got Ken's aproval for this... We talked this morning and he was totally against it." Manx arched an eyebrow suspiciously, there was something Aya wasn't telling her, and she wanted to know. "How did you change his mind?"

"He's against this as much as he was before or even more."

"So?"

Aya glanced at her, stopping the paperwork for a momment and shrugged slightly. Then he came back to what he was doing.

Manx just stared at him for a few seconds and decided that she didn't care for what was going to happen. In fact, she was looking forward to it. 

Kritiker didn't want Youji there. He wasn't useful anymore, so the sooner they got rid of him, the sooner Weiss would be working properly, and if Aya was going to help them make things faster, they weren't going to complain.

.::.::.::.::.

A few minutes later Ken got out of the bathroom, his hair still damp but not driping water and some clean clothes on. "Happy now?" he asked the German tiredly.

Schuldig nodded. "Yeah." He said placing a cigarette between his lips. 

That made Ken's anger flare up. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO SHOW THAT SHIT IN MY PRESENCE!!" he yelled taking the cigarette and the box from the redhead's hands and throwing it to the floor.

Then he stomped his feet on them, breaking the cigarettes, took them from the floor, opened the window and threw them outside.

The brunette glared at Schuldig. "You-"

"Look, you woke him up" he said pointing to Youji, who had opened his eyes and was looking around sleepily.

"K'so!" he ran towards the blonde's side and sat there, his hand caressing his face tenderly.

"..'suuka?" Youji murmured sleepily.

"Sorry... it's nothing, go back to sleep Yotan...".

Youji opened his mouth slightly to say something more, but then he yawned and fell asleep again.

When he was sure that Youji wasn't going to wake up again, Ken kissed his forehead and turned to glare at Schuldig again. _Are you stupid or what? _He yelled into the redhead's head._ What could have happened if he saw you? How do I explain that?! And he needs to rest!! And I need that too so-_

"Come here." Schuldig ordered ordered pointing to his lap as he twisted his body a little so they would be more confortable.

Ken was too tired to argue so he did as told and let his body drop there. The brunette let his back rest against the redhead's chest and didn't even complain when a pair of strong arms wraped around his body loosely, Schuldig's hands resting on his stomach, holding him close but letting him put away if he wanted to. He stifled a yawn and let the back of his head touch the other man's shoulder and stay there.

Even if the shower made wonders to his tired body, it wasn't enough. 

He was tired, and needed the comfort, the warmth of another person. He needed Youji, but he couldn't have him. Not now. He felt so alone, so lost...

"And since you're feeling so alone, I'm gonna give you some company" he said with a grin that Ken didn't see, but didn't need to see it either.

He tilted his head up slightly to look into the German's eyes "Schuldig" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Nani?"

"Could you do what you did that time I took drugs and was all nervous? It helped me fall asleep that time." he said with a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"... 'kay..."

Schuldig's right hand lifted Ken's shirt a little so it could enter in contact with the smooth skin of his stomach and massage it. He started tracing little circles with his fingers gently, and noticed how Ken relaxed almost inmediately when he did that. But he also noticed that there was something odd there. "Ne, kitty" he said breaking the comfortable silence "Are you eating a lot lately or are you having stomach problems?"

"Hn?" Ken blinked up at him sleepily.

"I asked you if you were getting fat or are sick"

"No... it's just that I've been nervous lately with Youji's illness and it affected my stomach."

"And does it hurt?" he asked stopping the massage "Perhaps you should talk to a doctor so they give you something to get better"

"Yeah, a little... but don't stop, it feels better when you do that"

Schuldig laughed at him again and resumed the movement, his touch even gentler than before. Ken tried to stiffle another yawn.

"Are you going to let Abyssinian send Youji to a clinic?" he asked softly, not wanting to break the brunette's relaxation.

Ken looked up at him confused, somehow getting out of his calmed state and pulled out from Schuldig's embrace "No! Wh- what are-? I've already said that Youji will stay with me!"

"Shhh... easy there Ken.." he whispered pulling Ken to him again.

A couple minutes later Ken spoke again, so softly that Schuldig had to make an effort to hear it. "They want to get rid of him. He's totally useless now, they say." Ken allowed Schuldig's free hand to hold his. "Manx came today and said that Kritiker promised to send Youji to a good clinic where he could do rehabilitation and in a few years he would be almost normal. But that's a lie. They would make sure that he doesn't live or get better so he wouldn't talk about Kritiker." His voice trembled a little as he talked. Ken shook his head when he noticed that Schuldig was going to kiss him. "Don't." Schuldig understood and instead gave him a little peck on the cheek. The soccer player sighed heavily and continued talking. "There's also Abyssinian. For some reason he's trying to make Youji dissapear. I don't understand why. I don't know what we've done to Aya for him to act this way. But you know, I don't think HE'll do that. I expect it from Kritiker, but not from my teammate. It looks like Omi's the only one that supports me a little, and I can't ask anything from him since he has his own problems, and it looks like something is happening to him latel-" he yawned loudly again, his eyes trying to close even if he didn't want them to. He wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to be alone. 

But Schuldig was warm, the massage felt so nice and he was so fucking tired that he finally fell asleep against his will.

Schuldig kept on caressing the brunette's stomach for a few more minutes until he got up, carefully placing Ken on the couch in the most confortable way he could and covered him with a blanket Omi brought at one of his visits.

He took a last look at the two sleeping figures and left the room, closing the door carefully not to wake anyone.

.::.::.::.::.

The next morning, a more rested Ken prepared everything to go home since the doctors had given their approval. He was happy that they were going to leave the hospital.

"Ne, Yotan!" he said with a grin, catching the blonde's attention.

Youji turned his face, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked at Ken, who was holding two different pairs of slacks. "...'hn?"

"Which ones do you wanna wear?"

The blonde just blinked at him as a nurse removed the needle from his arm and finished checking on him.

"Well, I guess that the black ones will be better, they're bigger than the grey ones... yeah.. and they'll go with that shirt..."

"Konnichiwa Ken-kun!!" Omi greeted as he entered the room "Konnichiwa Youji-kun!!" he greeted Youji too with a big smile.

Youji reacted as he had been doing every time someone came to see him since he fell ill. He started to cry like a little kid. "Youji-kun! C'mon don't cry!" he put a hand on the older man's face. "I know! I'll brush your hair so Ken-kun can continue doing whatever he has to, 'kay?" He took the lack of a response as a yes and went to the bathroom to take the hairbrush.

With the nurse and Omi's help, Ken finished dressing Youji. So now they just had to wait until there was a free ambulance that would get them home.

His face lit up when another nurse opened the door and announced that everything was ready and they would be leaving in a few minutes.

tsu zu ku...

And another chappie done! Sorry for being so slow though! *hides* 

This chapter gave me a headache, but it's finally done! But I'm not happy with it. It just sucks.

I just didn't want Schuldig to appear this soon and treat Ken like this. But when I started writing, it came like this. And deleted nearly the entire chapter and wrote it again three times and i'm still not happy with it. In the first version, Schu was all tender with Ken (a lot more than in what you have read). In the second one, Ken kicked him out of the room.

About their "friendship", it will be told later.

In next chapter, we'll see Youji's home arrival, some more of Omi and Nagi and how life is changing in Weiss' house.

Until then, I think I'm not asking too much, will you leave me a comment? Ideas, opinions, dead threats and all are welcomed. Oh! If anyone is gonna send the review by email, please do it at anna_hibiki@yahoo.es , for some reason I can't get into Hotmail lately.


	6. Happy Birthday KenKen

Patience

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it will soon go up.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not,mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Youji, angst, illness, disturbing content, some scenes are not very nice to read since the illness and the state of the sick character is gonna be described.

Pairings: Youji/Ken, Aya/Ken (one-sided), Omi/Nagi, ¿hints? of Schu/Ken. There'll be some changes and new pairings.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Ne, today's thanks go toooo… **Toudou**** Higiri** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* How are you doin' with Don't Cry's corrections?), **Hikari**** (arigato! *glomps* hope ya're back to happy Hikari mode and continue writing! ^^), **Whisper Reilman **(arigato for reviewing and for the great work you do correcting my mistakes!! *glomps* You'll have to wait a little to know about the SchuKen history… *grins knowing what's gonna happen*), ****oruchuban**** ebichu (aurelie-chan!! *glomps* what can I say to you? Glad to see ya again! BUT how can you be so mean to Yotan!! The poor thing's all ill… *evil laugh* anyway, guess than in a few chappies you'll get something ya want… arigato for reviewing!! *hugs*) and ****Denisse**** (arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* espero que te guste este capi!!).**

Chapter 5: Happy Birthday KenKen

"Aya! Be careful or he's gonna end up on the floor!"

The said redhead ignored Ken, what earned him a deserved glare.

"Look, if you don't want to help me, it's okay, but please, don't make it harder!!" the brunete scolded him.

Since they had to wait at least a week to receive the weelchair (the hospital helped Kritiker, but they didn't make exceptions with normal people, as was Youji's case), they had to move Youji in a normal chair that two of them carried.

And right then they were trying to enter the house, but Omi couldn't help and Aya WASN'T. He was holding the back of the chair like he was going to drop it in any momment, and that had Youji panicking and Ken about to kick him.

"You know, I'm starting to think you don't want Youji to be here." He murmured. "Oi, shhh... it's okay, don't worry Yo-tan, you'll be safe in a minute... I hope." He told himself.

It wasn't easy, but they finally made it to Youji's bedroom and slowly placed him on the bed. As soon as the blonde's body touched the mattress, Aya left Ken and Omi alone with him. "Eto... Omi, I have to chang-... well, you know." He said pointing to his lover and making obvious that he didn't want Omi to see how he changed his diapers.

Omi understood and left the room too, closing the door to give them some privacy.

During their stance at the hospital Omi had prepared the room for when they came back, so everything was ready to use and Ken didn't have to waste time in preparing anything.

He opened the packet of diapers and took one out. The baby powder, a trash can to put the dirty diapers before he brought them down and the humid towel for babies were near of the bed, a cruel sight that reminded him that the grown man lying on that bed had become a baby. A baby he had to feed, clean, move... He had to be his hands and his legs... Cruel, that was the only thing he could come up with. Life was cruel.

Even with those thoughs, the brunette had enough strength to smile at Youji. "Ne, Yo-tan! Guess it's time to change. I hope I can do it!"

To tell you the truth, Youji looked about to have a panick attack. It was no surprise though, after all, the few times Ken had tried to do it at the hospital, even if there was a nurse trying to help him, he was so clumsy he didn't do anything right. He did things with the best intention, but he was too clumsy for his own good.

Ken lifted Youji's hips from the bed and slid the pants to his feet.

"'suka..." he said softly.

"It's Ken.. What's it Yo-tan?" he asked carefully taking the pants out and placing them neatly (as neatly as he could anyway) next to the ill blonde. Since he looked uncomfortable the brunette reached with a hand to caress his face and neck slowly. 

"Itch'z.."

"Where does it itch?" Ken inquired as he tried to find what was bothering his lover.

"'ere." He pointed to his legs with the good hand.

"Gomen! I forgot to ask the nurse to put the pomad and now you have- gomen ne!" he babbled as he stripped Youji of the diaper and prepared a clean one.

"Yo-tan, your good leg.." He felt like crying as he cleaned his lover as best as he could, carefully refreshed his skin with an humid towell and strewed the baby powder. "That's okay! You should start praying for me to put this thing correctly!"

"O-ohh.."

Ken put his hands on his hips. "Nani?? What does that mean? Don't you trust my abilities?"

Youji didn't even have to answer. It was obvious that no, he didn't trust his boyfriend's abilities.

"Oiii Yo-taaaaan!!" He whined. "If you don't want me to do it maybe you prefer that Aya puts the diaper on you?"

That did it. Youji shook his head and reached to catch his arm. "'ska! A'o no!"

The brunette chuckled unwillingly. Since he woke up, Youji had started calling Aya 'the aho' (that is, the stupid/idiot, dunno, I don't have the english word for it, let's just say that's more insulting that baka), which earned him a few glares of death per day. "Well, then be a good Yo-tan and let me finish."

Six minutes, two diapers and a few bruises later, Ken admired his work. "I'm getting better at it, don't you think?"

The playboy sweatdroaped, but Ken didn't seem to notice as he dried the sweat off his forehead. "Now I just have to put you into the clothes again and we'll be done.."

But believe me, taking the clothes off is relatively easy, but put them back on someone who won't cooperate? Ken learned that it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

When Youji was properly dressed, Ken sat on the bed and let his body fall backwards, the back of his head resting on his lover's torso.

_Just for a momment… I need to- _The blonde's laugh surprised him. "What's so funny?" he asked, turning his face to the side to look at him.

Youji touched his forehead with the good hand, his fingers sweeping away the sweaty locks of chestnut hair. Once he was satisfied with it, he started caressing his boyfriend's face. Ken blushed at the touch. "A'shka suitty.." he drawled as he stopped laughing, but his eyes had a light… He was so open now, so vulnerable…

.::.::.::.::.

"Nagi, I've been calling you for a while!"

"G-gomen nasai Brad, I was b-"

"Busy talking with your online 'friends' ? You know that when I call you, I want you to be here at the momment."

"I'm sorry, that won't happen again."

"You better not do that again." He pointed to his feet and Nagi obediently sat on the floor in front of him. "You know what you have to do."

The boy nodded, never looking into the American's eyes, and proceed to unfasten the older man's pants.

"That's gross!" came Schuldig's voice from the doorway.

The momment he heard the German's voice, Nagi put his hands away from Crawford and folded them on his lap, .

"What are you doing up this early?" Brad asked him dryly.

"Bah, nothing important. Just preparing the kitty's birthday gift." He replied nonchalantly.

"Well, then get out of here and continue with your kitty's gift and leave us alone."

"Nn? Don't get so worked up Brad-chan, if you're so grumpy then your little friend" he said the word "little" louder and slower than the others. "won't get happy enough.." he chuvkled at that.

"Out. Now." The amber eyed man hissed, and since Schuldig valued his life (and the water on the kitchen was about to start to evaporate), he left the room, leaving a very angry Brad and a poor ashamed Nagi there.

/What would your Bombay friend say if he knew that you're Brad's sex toy?/ He asked the kid telepathically.

_Shut up!_

/Whateeeever…/ he sang into his mind.

Baka gaijin… 

/I heard that!/ He felt the boy's shields go up. Well, he didn't care about what the others did as long as they didn't bother him. 

.::.::.::.::.

"Yo-taaaan! Won't you ever get tired of that Lupin III marathon? I wanna watch the sports channel!

Youji shook his head. Ken accepted that he wasn't going to watch the soccer game and placed Omi's gift onto his lap.

He was gone when Ken went downstairs, but he had left a box with the whole Rurouni Kenshin's manga on the kitchen. Aya was there when he unwrapped the box. He didn't say a thing, just glared at him in a "you're safe today, but I'll kill you tomorrow" way and left to open the flower shop.

But now he was alone with Youji at the 'tv room', as Omi used to call it. The blonde was sitting on a comfortable couch, and Ken sat on an armchair, feeling alone.

"Happy birthday KenKen, happy birthday KenKen, happy birthd-"

He was halfway into the song and reading that chapter in which Aoshi gave Megumi the chance of killing herself and rest or continue with a life of pain when he heard the doorbell.

Since it was obvious that Youji wasn't going to open the door, he got up and went to open it. His jaw dropped when his eyes saw three of his friends there. "W-wh.."

"Happy birthday Ken!!" they all sang.

"Did you thought we would forget?" Katsu said hugging him. "We all bought you a gift, here you have it!" he handed him a bag and a box.

"Well, thank you, come inside.."

"No, we have to go soon. How is Youji doing?"

"He's a little better today. Where are the others?"

"Tonami's at work, Isamu has a fever and Schu says he can't come, but sent his present with us" he pointed to the box.

"Really, thank you guys.." he said softly.

"Bah, don't worry Ken-chan, it's nothing" they waved at him as they prepared to leave. "You have to come with us one of this days, it's been forever since all of us got together!"

"Well yeah…"

"Ja ne!!" they said and left quickly, knowing that they were late for whatever they had to do.

Ken closed the door and went inside again. Youji glanced at him curiously for a momment but turned to continue watching tv a momment later.

He placed the box on the table and opened the bag. A wide smile appeared on his face when he unwrapped the Japanese soccer team's uniform. He took his tee shirt off and put on the blue one he had just opened. "Ne, Yo-tan, how do I look? Would you think I'm on the national team?"

Youji looked at him, and after a short examination, he smiled that weird smile he had developed with the illness and nodded.

The brunette took the tee shirt off and put on the one he was wearing before. He took a good look at the box with the telepath's gift. What would be inside?

He unwrapped the box and opened it. He was surprised to find three cups with lemon jelly and a note. Ken sweatdroaped, only Schuldig would make such a gift.

He took the little piece of paper and read it. 

_For a simple and delicious kitty, a simpler (and I'd say that even more delicious) gift. You always said you liked my lemon jelly, so here you have some!_

_Happy birthday Ken!!_

_Schuldig__.___

He sweatdroaped again, but went to the kitchen looking for a coffee spoon and went back to the tv room with it. "Want some?" he offered some jelly to his lover.

Youji nodded. Ken took an spoonful of jelly and ate it. "Oishii!!" he said like a little kid who's eating chocolate for the first time. "Open your mouth Yo-tan." He said preparing another spoonful for the blonde. He swallowed the jelly quickly and his face lit up with a smile after he did so.

"'ere." He motioned Ken to move closer to him.

"Nani?"

The ex-assasin ordered him to come closer. When the soccer player was close enough he reached to caress his face with his fingers, cupping his cheek gently, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek softly. "'ppy bee'dy Ken'en.." he whispered, still stroking his face.

Ken blinked stupidly, it took him a few seconds to react, but at the end he curled his fingers over the ones touching his face.

Tsu zu ku…

Finally, I rewrote this chappie! This should have been up a long time ago, but my computer died and killed all my files. So I had to write this again.

I'm sorry this chappie sucks, I personally liked the version I had ready to upload better, but I wanna know your opinion on this anyway!

Since it's five on the morning (when I'm writing this, not when this is uploaded) and I'm rather VERY tired and can't even see what I write anymore, there won't be a long note today.

Where are Aya's evil plans? Does Nagi love Omi, or he prefers Brad? What is Schu doing cooking lemon jelly for KenKen?

Be prepared for next chapter, cuz problems will start there!

Please! Leave this poor bitch a comment with your opinions, ideas, threats, etc!!

Nos vemos!


	7. Don't take him away from me

Patience

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it will soon go up.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not,mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. The song Patience belongs to Guns N' Roses.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Youji, angst, illness, disturbing content, some scenes are not very nice to read since the illness and the state of the sick character is gonna be described.

Pairings: Youji/Ken, Aya/Ken (one-sided), Omi/Nagi, ¿hints? of Schu/Ken. There'll be some changes and new pairings.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Ne, today's thanks and glompable Nagis go to: **gale** (arigato for reviewing! *glomps* I understand what you said 'a bit'. It's happened to me that I stopped reading certain fics because I didn't like the end, BUT I admit that if you know the end, the fic loses the charm *sighs* am I making any sense? Anyway, I had decided an ending but changed my mind and still don't know how this is gonna end, but whatever you chose to do at the end, I'll just say thank u for reading and stopping by to review and I'm taking note of your suggestion! ^^ ), **Whisper Reilman **(arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I'm sure that most of the things you think can be done with lemon jelly have been done by SchuSchu and Ken *remembers herself not to talk too much* specially and concretely the suggestive things *hentai grin* About Ken friends, it's not their moment yet, but all the story will be told soon. I just hope you don't expect much from it, since the thing's not that great, but well… thank u for reviewing! ^^), **Deora **(arigato for reviewing! *glomps* oi… Schu likes to cook, and brad-chan likes Nagi [but who doesn't?]. hope ya like this chappie!! ^^), **sara-chan **(arigato!! *glomps* it makes me really happy that there are AyaKen people out there that like YK and SK!! I dunno how your're gonna feel for Aya in next chapters cuz he isn't being bad _yet_, but I promise I'll try to give him something to make him happy. Thank u!! ^^) and **Hikari **(yo! arigato for reviewing!!! *glomps* hope ya update soon and like this chappie!! *agrees* Poor Yo-tan!).

Chapter 6: Don't take him away from me.

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you_

_I'm still allright to smile_

_Girl I think about you every day now._

("Patience", Guns N' Roses [From the album 'Lies'])

.::.::.::.::.

"Nnnnn… Hen'en…" Youji murmured in his sleep.

Ken sighed and reached to brush a few blonde curls away from his lover's face. He wondered if he was dreaming. Youji had been so different since he fell ill…

It was almost impossible to understand what he said (though Aya said it wasn't that hard). He also went to sleep soon, and was up again early at morning.

He got desperate when one didn't understand what he tried to do and started to cry whenever Omi talked to him or anyone visited them.

He, who had never asked for help before, now needed the others to do something as simple as blowing his nose or taking a sip of water.

Of course, he couldn't move himself, but at least now they had a wheelchair Omi had gotten them. How he could get it this soon? Ken didn't know, and had a feeling that he wouldn't want to know.

Anyway, the brunette hadn't left his side if it wasn't absolutely necessary since they came back home a week ago, and was always awake while the other slept. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes, when he opened them again and looked at his lover he would find him dead, or worse, how he found him that day.

But he was exhausted, in fact he hadn't slept well since that night Schuldig visited him, and being so tired couldn't be good for their missions, but he wasn't going to leave Youji unattended.

And since Omi had volunteer to take care of him for a few hours after lunch so Ken could rest, he wished those two or three hours of sleep did something to him (even if he was very aware that they did nothing).

Youji started to whimper softly, draping his good arm around Ken and unconsciously trying to bring him close.

"Yotan… it's okay don't worry…" he tried to soothe him, caressing his face and patting it gently when he didn't wake up.

He forced a little smile on his lips when those green eyes fluttered open slowly.

"'sh'ka?" he murmured sleepily, not crying anymore.

"It's not Asuka, it's Ken." He scolded gently, molding his body with the blonde's in a way he wouldn't bother Youji and would be comfortable himself. But the truth is that he didn't care for his own comfort as long as Youji was okay.

Youji sighed contently and wrapped a long leg around the brunette's, as if making sure he didn't put away, which, of course, Ken didn't plan to do.

He just tucked his head under the older man's chin and pressed his face against his neck, savouring that moment as the other fell asleep, feeling happy that Youji was somehow accepting him. He pressed a little kiss to the soft skin of his neck and curled the fingers of both his hands around the not responding bad hand. He smiled sadly when Youji put him a little closer in response [1].

They continued like that for the rest of the night, until Youji woke up and a new day started for them.

.::.::.::.::.

Once Ken had changed Youji's diapers, dressed, washed him up a little and feed him, he sat on the tv room and proceed to drink his coffee and and take a bite at his toasts with nuttella while Youji watched one of those talk shows where a guy was telling his mother that the boy they had always thought was his worst enemy was really his lover and they were going to get married in Holland.

That made him chuckle as he remembered how they told their teammates that they were together, or rather, their teammates caught them on the couch doing more than kissing.

The looks on their faces had been precious though, Omi's face lit up with a wide grin and he said that it was the first time he saw RPY (Real Person Slash). Aya had a look of shock and something else he couldn't define and stormed towards his bedroom, leaving them there with Omi, who was jumping and screaming about how kawaii they were having sex on the couch.

He had never feel so ashamed on his whole life!! And he felt even more ashamed when Youji asked Omi that 'if he would be kind and give them some privacy to finish'.

After the kid left they disentangled their bodies and moved it to Youji's bedroom.

Ken couldn't help but blush at the memomies of that day. He didn't know what flashed through his mind, but he placed his hand on Youji's shoulder. "Ne, Yotan." He said cheerfully. "Do you remember that day when Omi and Aya caught us here on the couch?"

The blonde blinked at him and pointed to where Ken was sitting. "The'e?"

His lover nodded.

"The'e ch'bi n' a'o yiii os?"

Ken didn't understand him. "I don't understand you koi."

"Yee!! S'hka n' I-I-I! 'ere ch'bi n' aaaho?"

"Yeah.. The found us here… Do you remember?" he asked softly.

Youji thought about it for a moment and shook his head.

Ken looked down sadly. Youji didn't remember that… But what did he remember? What exactly did he know about their relationship?

He stopped musing when the doorbell rang. He went to open the door (Aya was on the Koneko and Omi was out) and was surprised to find that it wasn't the nurse that went everyday to check on how Youji was doing. There were two male nurses, and they were there with Manx.

"H-hello." he greeted them nervously.

"Good morning Siberian." Manx was the one who started talking. "Is Balinese ready to leave? We promised Abyssinian we would be here at night, but we have to come before, but I'm sure there'll be no problem about that, hn?"

Tsu zu ku…

[1] I'm not absolutely sure if all the people with that illness can feel those zones, but lots of them can (if they couldn't, they wouldn't regain the movement of those parts). 

And another chappie done! This time I've been quicker! I just hope you like the chapter even if it's short and almost nothing happened. But it just had to end there.

For next chapter… well you know what you can expect. Trouble!! I'll try to have it done soon *sighs*.

And before you leave, remember to leave me a comment! Ideas, criticism, suggestions and things like that are gladly accepted and considered!! ^^


	8. Needing justice

Patience

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it will soon go up.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not,mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Youji, angst, illness, disturbing content, some scenes are not very nice to read since the illness and the state of the sick character is gonna be described.

Pairings: Youji/Ken, Aya/Ken (one-sided), Omi/Nagi, ¿hints? of Schu/Ken. There'll be some changes and new pairings.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Hn, today the thanks and sedatives (just in case someone wants to kill me) will go to: **Hikari** (arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* yeah everybody wants to separate KenKen and Yo-tan and make Yo-tan suffer *hands Hikari a Kleenex* hope ya like the chappie! ^^ ) and **FallenPhoenix721 (arigato for reviewing! *glomps* thanks!^^).**

Chapter 7: Needing justice.

"Good morning Siberian." Manx was the one who started talking. "Is Balinese ready to leave? We promised Abyssinian we would be here at night, but we have to come before, but I'm sure there'll be no problem about that, hn?"

"Youji's not going anywhere. I've already told you and Aya. I'm taking care of Youji, and nobody's taking him away from me."

"Things have been already set, and he's going to get proper care at a clinic. Abyssinian already gave his consent." Manx told him quietly.

"And who the fuck is Abyssinian to do that?! I'm taking good care of Youji, the nurse says it everyday!!"

"Siberian, the decision was taken. And there's nothing you can do."

"NO!!" He tried to close the door, but the two nurses together were stronger than him.

Ken took a few steps backwards towards the room where Youji was.

"I'm sorry Ken, but there's nothing you can do to prevent this."

"NO! He's staying here with me!!"

"Ken." Manx said placing a hand on his shoulder, a hand that wasn't comforting. It was menacing. "Kritiker is going to pay for his stance at the clinic."

"Fuck Kritiker!! Youji's not part of Weiss anymore, so you can't decide what's gonna happen to him!"

"YOU are part of Kritiker, and Kritiker controls YOUR life. Youji's the most important thing to you, so it's logical that Kritiker controls what happens to him."

"No… please no…" Ken looked down, not wanting to show the desperation on his eyes.

He heard a click and looked up to see a gun pointing to his face. "Kudou Youji isn't going to go to stay here. Understood?"

"Manx…" he suddenly ran into the tv room to find Aya there pointing to a very scared Youji with a gun. "Aya…"

"Move and I'll kill Balinese." He threatened.

"You can't be serious."

"S'kaa?" Youji asked confused.

"Youji…" he forced a fake smile on his face. "Don't worry, everything's okay koi. J-just don't move!"

Youji was clueless. He tilted his head to the side, looking at Ken questioningly.

"Don't move!"

"Sh'ka?"

Ken's entire body trembled. He was scared shitless. He knew that Aya wouldn't doubt it if Manx told him to shoot. 

"Aya… I thought…"

"If Kudou stays here, you'll end up jeopardizing a mission sooner or later, and Kritiker doesn't want that." Manx said sternly. "It's either that or eliminate him."

"No."

The nurses advanced towards Youji. Ken couldn't move, if he did, Aya's gun, which was pressed against the back of Youji's neck, and Manx's, who was behind his, would be shoot.

And in such a situation, Ken could only look with moist eyes at how the nurses took his lover out of the house while Aya held the gun against his forehead so Manx could leave.

"Aya!! I thought you would help me!!" he yelled trying to get out, but a strong hand caught his shoulder.

Ken turned desperate eyes on Aya, not caring that rebel tears were streaming down his face as he punched him hard on the face. The redhead's expression softened slightly.

"Don't make things worse." He said calmly, never releasing his grip on the brunette.

"Why?" Ken asked, biting back a sob. "WHY do you do this to me?!"

Aya sighed and let go of his shoulder when he heard the roar of the ambulance leaving. "They obliged me." He said softly. A lie.

Ken punched him again. "Don't give me that shit!! Nobody obliges you do anything!"

"My sister." He lied again.

Ken's eyes widened. If Kritiker had said they would do something to Aya's sister, then it could be true that it wasn't his teammate's fault.

But would Aya lie?

"Aya…" he whispered, noticing the bruise already forming on the redhead's face. "You should put something on your face for the bruise…" he wiped the tears off his face. "Aya, tell me where Youji's going. Onegai."

"I can't." he said as he headed towards his own bedroom.

"Aya!! Tell me-"

The door closed and locked on his face.

He knocked hard. "Aya!! AYA!!! A-"

There was no answer

Finally, all the nervous and fatigue made Ken's legs went weak and he ended sitting on the floor, still knocking weakly at the door. "Please… I need to find him…"

Aya didn't answer.

Ken was left wondering how he was going to find Youji. But how was he going to do it? He was sure that the clinics wouldn't give him the information, and Aya wouldn't either.

Omi… he highly doubted the kid would be any help, after all, Kritiker wouldn't tell him knowing that he would end up telling his friend eventually.

Then how was he going to get that information? There had to be someone who could help him, but who?

He rose to his feet, still trembling, and went to his bedroom to put on a jacket.

Then he left for a walk. His mind needed air, a lot of air, maybe that way he would come up with a way to find Youji.

Because he would not give up on him.

Never.

Tsu zu ku…

*hides* poor Youji-sama!! I separated him from KenKen!! And Aya's such a liar…

Poor Ken too, the poor thing's suffering a lot with Youji's illness, and things look like nobody's there to support him.

I wrote this before the writer's block appeared, so at the end I just deleted a few phrases at the end of the chapter and decided to update. Who knows when inspiration will come back? I'm also very busy now until the end of the month. Once I get my manga finished, I'll be back to writing normally. Anyway, sorry for the short chappie. *sighs*

Well, did you like the chappie?

Remember to leave me comments with your opinions, ideas and whatever ya wanna say, that as always, makes me all happy!! ^^

Hasta luego!


	9. Ideas

Patience

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it will soon go up.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not,mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Youji, angst, illness, disturbing content, some scenes are not very nice to read since the illness and the state of the sick character is gonna be described.

Pairings: Youji/Ken, Aya/Ken (one-sided), Omi/Nagi, ¿hints? of Schu/Ken. There'll be some changes and new pairings.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk. _"Things written this way are radio talk"_

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Hn, today the thanks and sedatives (just in case someone wants to kill me) will go to: **Hikari** (Arigato for reviewing Hikari!! *glomps and hands her a kleenex* oi, bad, bad Aya!! And it's not a good thing that he isn't at his evillest yet, I guess? Kritiker's bad too… *glares at Kritiker and kicks Aya* Anyway, KenKen wil have to do something! ^^ ), **Maxwell k. Yotan **(Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* am I that predictable? Okay, I am predictable but not that much!*laughs* it would be funny if the fic ended like that, but no, the fic's not about how Ken-chan saved Youji from Aya and Kritiker, it's gonna be about how the illness goes and the evolution of Yotan's state [oi?] anyway the idea of Youji knitting and Schu selling jelly is rather appealing! I'm glad ya like the fic, and guess you won't be disappointed when I tell you that I've already decided the ending of the fic, and decided to go the difficult way instead of choosing an easy and fast ending. ^^)** Seraph (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *hands Seraph a kleenex in case she needs it* I already answered and thanked you by email and took note of the suggestion, they're always welcome ^^ thank u!) and ****Tysoyo Kalli (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Oi! Gomen ne… *sighs* To know about what will happen to Youji, you won't get much of it in this chapter, you'll have to wait until next one, and this time it's taken me two weeks to update [I've been very busy by the end of the month and couldn't go faster] It makes me all happy that you like the fic and hope ya continue liking it!! ^^ And I'll give you a little advance for Aya… if you like him being the bastard he is right now, in a few chapters you'll probably like him even more since he's gonna be even more of a bastard… uhmm… how to say this without giving any spoilers… he's gonna take advantage of a situation that has a lot to do with alcohol and jelly [that doesn't make much sense now, but wait, wait]. Hope ya like this chappie!).**

Chapter 8: Ideas.

_Was a time when I wasn't sure_

_But you set my mind at ease_

_There is no doubt you're in my heart now._

("Patience", Guns N' Roses [From the album 'Lies'])

.::.::.::.::.

One step, another step. One after the other, his feet walked him around the city.

He didn't know where he was going, what he was going to do.

He just had to think, but his mind was blank, his head hurt, his heart was trying to rip his flesh and leap out of his chest.

He stopped by a kiosk and bought a sac of candy.

He put a red one into his mouth and continued walking. Ken was surprised when he stopped before an hospital.

Youji wasn't going to be there, he was sure, but he was going to try.

Ken gave the receptionist a weak smile and answered that if a man called Kudou Youji had been arrived there that day.

The woman smiled at him and looked for Youji's name, but as the brunette had suspected, the ex-assassin wasn't there.

He asked in two more clinics, but nothing. It was like Earth had swallowed Youji or something like that.

Two hours later, he didn't know what to do.

He was tired, broken, confused… He took a look around and realized that his friend Tonami's family's cafe was at the end of the street. Well, he'd stop there to drink some cocoa (he didn't thought coffee would be good for his nerves) and talk for a while until he got some ideas. Maybe his friend gave him any clue of what he could do.

He was relieved when he saw that his friend was there, serving a cup of coffee to a businesswoman-looking woman. The café was quiet, only the murmuring of a radio could be heard.

"Oi! It's you Ken!" His friend said approaching him and giving him a brief hug. "It's been forever since I last saw you!"

ken smiled half-heartedly. "Well, since Youji fell ill…"

The darkhaired man's eyes looked concerned. "Yeah… is he doing better?"

"Actually.."

"Oi! I almost forgot to ask you! Did you like our present? I'm sorry I couldn't go and say 'Happy Birthday', but you know, it's been busy here lately-"

"Yeah, don't worry, I loved it." He sat on a stool at the bar. "Can you give me a cup of hot cocoa? I need something warm right now."

His friend eyed him worriedly. "What's it?" he asked as he started preparing it.

"Nothing, I just need to think."

"Okay." He said and placed the cup of cocoa in front of Ken. "Ne, Ken, haven't you hear Katsu's program today? It's being great! He's just been talking to Zinedine Zidane!" he turned the radio's volume a little louder and their friend's smooth voice filled the place.

"… And don't go! In a few seconds we'll have here our national team's coach! Stay tuned!…"

He was interviewing the coach while Ken sipped at the delicious chocolate, barely hearing the sound of Katsu's voice as he tried to put his thoughts in order.

Tonami had poured himself a cup of coffee and was sitting next to Ken. He chuckled lightly. "Don't you think it's funny the way Katsu always knows what to ask?" he let out a laugh. "It's like someone had taken the information of what he had to ask from the interviewee's mind and put it into his!"

"Yeah…" he replied absently. It was true. It was like someone took it from the other person's mind and told Katsu.

Of course. "K'so… I should have thought about that before!" he finished his cocoa quickly and hugged his friend. "Thank you!! Really, you're a genius!! Ja!!" he yelled as he ran out of the café.

He really was stupid. Of course Katsu knew what to ask. Who wouldn't when the one controlling the machines at the radio is a fucking telepath?! It hadn't struck him until that same moment.

Schuldig took the information from people's mind and slipped it into others.

And he wasn't going to refuse to tell him where Youji was, would he?

Because he could get the information out of Aya's mind, and that way Aya's sister wouldn't have any problem, because Aya wouldn't know that someone was taking that info.

But would the German agree?

He ran towards the street the radio station was in.

Once he was there the brunette stopped and tried to regain his breath. He looked at his watch and sighed, he was going to have to wait twenty five minutes for Schuldig and Katsu to leave the tall building.

He ate a few candies until he saw the two men appear at the door. He waved at them and ran towards them.

"Ken! How are you doing?" Katsu asked happily.

"I'm doing fine! I was going home from Tonami's café and saw you here! Great program today! He said you talked with Zidane!! That's so cool!!!" he chirped trying to look happy.

"Such a bad kitty… you won't even greet me! You've only talked to Katsu…" Schuldig said with mock hurt. 

Ken made a face. "Oh, yeah, sorry for ignoring you." He said rolling his eyes.

"So," the telepath said putting an arm around the brunette's shoulder. "did you like my present? You didn't even have the decency to thank me." /What do you want?/ he asked mentally.

He decided to continue. "I forgot. Since Yo-tan's ill…" Tell me where Youji is. Aya knows. Take it from his mind.

Schuldig smirked. "How cute… the kitty's so focused on his boyfriend…" /What do I get for doing it?/

Ken thought about it for a moment and handed him the candies with a shy grin. "Here, take this as a thanks."

The German pouted and pointed to his cheek.

Ken glared at him but complied and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making a note to himself to disinfect his mouth when he got home. "Thank you." He murmured and pushed him away when the other gave him the information he wanted. "Well, I'm have to go." He told Katsu with an apologetic smile. "Hope I see everybody except this aho soon."

"You're going home? I can give you a ride, my car's there." Katsu offered.

The brunette smiled at him and nodded.

"Then, let's go!" his friend said as the three of them got into the car.

.::.::.::.::.

Forty seven minutes later, Ken parked his motorbike outside the hospital where Schuldig had told him Youji was.

He secured the helmet and took a deep breath.

And he crossed the wide crystal doors. 

Tsu zu ku…

Kurt Cobain-sama… this chapter just sucks!! I'm sorry it's so bad, but it had to stop here so in next chapter (that will be longer than this one) Ken goes into the hospital to try to get Youji out of there. *sighs*

What do you think? Did you like the chappie?

I've been thinking, and I said I was going to do it with "Don't Cry", but I'm gonna do it with this fic too. It's stupid, but well. When this fic reaches 50 reviews (something I doubt will happen but you never know what might happen), I'll draw a pic or write a one-shot fic for that person, with what that reviewer chooses. It's just my way of saying thanks to you people for being there. ^^

Anyway, in next chapter… KenKen will try to save Youji! Will he succeed? Is Manx still there? HOW is he going to take Youji out of the hospital?  

Until the next update, remember to leave me comments with opinions, ideas, predictions of what you think will happen or whatever ya wanna say! Ya know they're always welcome! ^^

Hasta luego!


	10. Never

Patience

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it will soon go up.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Youji, angst, illness, disturbing content, some scenes are not very nice to read since the illness and the state of the sick character is gonna be described.

Pairings: Youji/Ken, Aya/Ken (one-sided), Omi/Nagi, hints of Schu/Ken. There'll be some changes and new pairings.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk. _"Things written this way are radio talk"_

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Today the thanks and glomps will go to: **Denisse** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Yeah, RanRan's an aho. I'm glad you think it's my best fic, thank u! ^^ ), **Hikari **(Arigato for reviewing Hikari!! *glomps* hehee yeah! At least he's gonna try to rescue him! Daijobu, you'll see what happens in this chapter! ^^ ), **Schu** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Asuka's name is what he says because it's what he remembers the most. Yeah, poor Ken… Aya.. I have this opinion about him, and I think he can't love ANYONE [well, maybe he could love Omi ] in a want-you-to-be-happy way. He's obsessive and has a one track mind. He does anything to get what he wants [look at Takatori] and doesn't care for the methods. And I should stop talking about him now 'cuz I'll end up spoiling what will happen to him in next chapters and in the whole fic.), **Airienn de Puck** (Muchas gracias!! *glomps* toma, un Kleenex. Pobresito el Yo-tan, enga, a vengarse!! Sobre Aya, bueno, se supone que quiere a Ken, pero a su manera. Hehee es que hace falta alguna razon pa que a una le guste Schu? *se le va la olla* Ken no entró arrasando con la moto [me parecia demasiado tipico], por eso la aparcó y se bajo tranquilamente, aunque no habria sido extraño viniendo de Ken-chan. Lo escribi asi, ne? Es una pena que no sea capaz de escribir los capitulos mas largos, pero si los hiciera mas largos no subiria los capis nunca *se va a un rincón a llorar* pero me alegra que te gusten. Enga hija, un beso y muchas gracias por dejarme un review!^^ )

Chapter 9: Never.

Ken closed his eyes for a moment and finally started to go upstairs. When he arrived to the floor where his lover's bedroom was, he walked into the left corridor and looked at the doors' numbers until he stopped before the door with the number 75B.

He stood on his tiptoes to look through the glass in the door.

He could see Youji sitting on the bed with his back comfortably resting on big white pillows, his eyes focused in something Ken couldn't see, probably tv.

The brunette's trembling hand came in contact with the doorknob, slowly turning it until it clicked and the door opened.

"Youji…" he said softly, his entire body trembling. He didn't look at the white walls of the room, the chair and the table went unnoticed to him. Only Youji. That was the only thing he could see, the only thing he wanted to see.

The blonde looked up at his boyfriend, smiling brightly. "'s'ka!" He greeted, turning his gaze away from the tv.

"God, Youji…" he ran towards the bed and sat there, hugging the ex-assassin tightly. "Youji… I thought- I- I'm so sorry…!" he pressed his face against his shoulder, trying not to cry to avoid scaring him.

"'nii?" Youji blinked down at him, the smile vanishing from his face. "'kaa?"

Ken squeezed him a little tighter. "I didn't know.." Youji's good hand hesitantly rubbed at his back, that gesture somehow soothed Ken, and in that moment the brunette needed to be in complete control of his nerves.

He turned his head to press a little kiss to the blonde's jaw, trying to smile.

But those green eyes, now devoid of any mask, didn't believe that smile. The thrombosis hadn't affected Youji's perceptiveness, not in the little least. Ken could see that.

"I couldn't do anything to impede it. If I hadn't let them take you here…"

Youji put on a hesitant smile, his hand going up the ex-soccer player's face, fingers brushing against tanned flesh. "'obu?"

Ken shook his head and lowered his gaze, not daring to look at him. "No. I- I have to get you out of here."

Youji didn't seem to understand, but he nodded.

But what should he do?

Because… well, he was so busy being worried about losing Youji that he forgot to plan what to do.

How was he going to get his lover out of there? He still had to wait for Omi. He really hoped the boy had gotten his message and would arrive soon.

The brunette looked around the room for the first time and noticed the wheelchair at a corner.

He let go of Youji and put the wheelchair closer. "C'mon Yo-tan, I'll help you sit on the edge." He told the blonde. When Youji was there Ken hauled him up as best as he could and not without problems he sat him on the wheelchair.

He took his bugnucks and put them on, so in case he needed to use them, he'd just have to extend them and kill whoever tried to separate him from Youji.

Just when he was about to open the bedroom's door, his cell phone rang, indicating he had a SMS. He took it out of his pocket and breathed in relief when he saw it was from Omi.

Hold on Ken-kun, I'm going there. He read. "Ne, Yo-tan, let's go!" he told his lover cheerfully, even if he was nearly hysteric inside.

Ken opened the door and looked around, making sure there was nobody on the corridor.

Now he just had to get out and take one of the taxis that were outside. Omi would ride his motorbike back to the Koneko.

He got Youji out of the bedroom and stopped the wheelchair in front of the elevator's door.

They were lucky and the elevator was empty.

Once they were down and out of the elevator, he looked at a few people moving around, and as he passed before the receptionist, he gave her a sweet smile as they left.

When they were out of the hospital's door, the brunette realized one thing. A very important thing.

It had been TOO easy.

It's not that he wanted to have problems, but he knew that Kritiker kept a close look on everything, and they would suspect something was wrong if Siberian took the man who was Balinese out of the hospital without saying a thing.

"Aren't you forgetting something Siberian?"

Ken turned to his right and saw Manx, who smirked at him. "M-"

"Did you think you could fool Kritiker?"

"I-"

"Siberian, it's your last chance. You two will continue living if you let go of that wheelchair right now. We'll take Kudou to his room and you can go back to the Koneko."

Ken put his right hand away from the wheelchair and extended the claws. "You won't separate us. To get him you'll have to walk over my corpse."

It was a good thing there weren't too many people in that street, or there would have been a scandal.

Persia's secretary laughed, the sound enough to make Ken shiver.

Youji was scared. He whimpered and reached up with his good hand to tug at the brunette's sleeve. "'kaa… 'ppenin'?"

Ken sighed nervously. "Daijobu, everything will be okay."

Manx's laugh got even louder. "Who do you think you are Siberian? You think you can do as you wish with Kritiker? You're only a halfway decent assassin that forms part of our best group because we took pity on you. You aren't indispensable."

"Manx! Why-" Ken had to shut up when Manx pointed at Youji with her gun.

"Do you hear me brat? I can kill you and what's left of your boyfriend and nothing will happen to me, and Kritiker won't care, because you aren't essential to us."

"He may not be essential, but _I_ am." Ken's eyes widened in surprise and relief. "If you want to kill them, first you'll have to kill me, and Persia won't like that, Manx-san." Omi placed himself between his teammates and the redhead.

"Bombay! This has nothing to do with you." She said glaring at him.

"They're my team, so they're my responsibility. I won't accept to continue with any project from Kritiker if they don't come back to where they belong. If they die, my investigation dies."

"You have no say on this Bombay." She lowered her gun. "I have orders from Persia."

"Why does everybody treat me like a kid?" he took a diskette out of his pocket. "You know what this is, don't you Manx-san? If something happens to Ken-kun or Youji-kun, Weiss disappears. And nobody wants that."

"You're alone in this Bombay. The reason Kudou was interned here was that Abyssinian requested it. And we're convinced this is the best for Weiss."

"That's false! You obliged Aya!" Ken cut her. "A-a-and the best for Weiss is what makes us live the happiest way possible! And we can't be happy without Youji."

Manx laughed again. "So naïve… continue believing that if you want to."

"I'm going to talk personally to Persia. If I can't convince him, then you can kill both Ken-kun and Youji-kun. Until then, forget this happened and goodbye Manx-san."

Manx let them go, and didn't say anything when Ken and Omi put Youji into the taxi. She didn't move when the wheelchair was folded and put into the car and Ken sat on the passenger seat. She only dialled a number on her cell phone when Omi left in Ken's motorbike.

She was sure Persia wouldn't let Ken and Youji live after what had happened.

Perhaps she was blinder than she could ever imagine.

Tsu zu ku…

Another chappie done… *hits her head against the keyboard* this sucks!! It's the third or fourth time I rewrite this and I still don't like the result!

And I'm sorry this took me so long! I'm currently working on chapters to the other fics and they take lots of time. I'll probably update "Revenge" tomorrow. *sighs*

At least I hope you liked the chappie!

In next chapter, life has to continue, Aya's reactions to the situation and Youji will start the long process of recuperation.

Until my next update I really hope you leave a comment with your opinions, ideas or anything ya wanna say. Ya know I love to hear what you think!

Hasta luego!


	11. New Situations

Patience

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R, it will soon go up.

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC for Youji, angst, illness, disturbing content, some scenes are not very nice to read since the illness and the state of the sick character is gonna be described.

Pairings: Youji/Ken, Aya/Ken (one-sided), Omi/Nagi, Crawford/Nagi, hints of Schu/Ken. There'll be some changes and new pairings.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk. _"Things written this way are radio talk"_

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Today the thanks and glomps will go to: **Hikari12** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^^ *hands her a kleenex* Daijobu! Things are going to stabilize a little from now on! Hnn, I have to agree, Manx is a bitch in here… I don't like her too much [her hair freaks me out] And no, I'm not going to kill them or anything, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't change my mind and do it. *glares at herself for being such a bitch* Hope ya like this chappie Hikari! ^^), **Schu** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* yeah, go Omi! Persia… well I don't know if I'll actually write the conversation between him and Omi or put the chibi to tell the others whatever Persia said, it depends of how much inspiration I have at the moment to write that part *glares at herself* I'm sorry this took me so long to update! *sighs*), **Turin (Arigato for reviewing three times!! *glomps* I'm glad you're liking it even if you aren't a usual WK reader! I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I personally prefer to read AND write long chapters too, BUT if short chappies take me so long, imagine what would happen if each chappie I write were 20 pages long! Aya… he's a fucking bastard, and he's going to do even worse things! Yeah, it's gonna be a long story and I promise it's going to be finished!!), **Hele** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* That's a pretty complicated thing, ne? Youji would get better medical care at the clinic, that's true, but I know by experience that people with that illness need more than the medical care, they also need family, and in Youji's case that would be Ken and Omi. A nurse can change his diapers and feed him, but won't give him the affection he needs. He wasn't unhappy because he had been there for a short time, but I suppose he would feel worse later. About Aya... you wouldn't feel sorry for him if you knew what he's going to do in later chapters *here's where Anna shuts up before she spoils anything* Oh, and thank you ^^ English is my second language, guess I'm getting a little better at it with time, but my writing still sucks.)**

Chapter 10: New situations.

Ken watched his lover sleep. He was sitting on a chair near the blonde's bed. Two days had passed and he hadn't moved from Youji's side unless it was absolutely necessary. 

He didn't dare.

His eyes felt heavy and it was hard to focus them anymore. The soft padding of feet startled him. Actually, the smallest of sounds put him in full alert.

Ken turned his face to look at the newcomer. "Aya?" his voice was barely a whisper, hoping he wouldn't disturb his lover.

The redhead approached him silently and left the cup of steaming tea he was holding onto the little table next to the brunette. He cast Youji a long look before he turned to Ken and silently wrapped the thick blanket he had tucked under his arm around the younger man's shoulders. 

Amethyst eyes locked with chocolate brown ones and a pale hand reached out to stroke a tanned cheek lovingly. "Aya?" the claw-wielding assassin asked softly, surprised at the strange show of kindness from the redhead.

His voice brought Aya out of his trance. He reluctantly stopped the contact of his hand with Ken's skin. He took the cup from the table and placed it between his teammate's hand. "Drink this and lie down for awhile." He whispered.

Ken shook his head. "No," he said sadly before taking a long sip at the tea. "I'm not going to take my guard down Aya. I can't lose him." His eyes took in the sight of the greenish liquid on the cup.

The former soccer player looked up when Aya sat at the edge of Youji's bed, in front of him. The redhead arched a fine eyebrow up, silently encouraging him to talk if he wanted to.

"I don't know Aya." he took another sip at the tea and pressed the warm cup against his cheek to take some warmth from it. "It all happened so fast… One minute we were here, and then Manx arrived and took him away like that… And when he was there in the clinic… I thought she was going to kill him Aya, if Omi hadn't been there…" he was speaking slower by the moment, and his eyelids were so heavy… his whole body… "I don't know what to do anymore…" he yawned and his mind barely registered that Aya had taken the cup off his hands, placed it on the table and took Ken's hands in his.

"You're going to fall asleep there Ken?" He asked helping the younger man up.

"N-n-n-noo…" he tried to push Aya away, but the only result he got was that the blanket fell to the floor. "I'm not sleepy, I have to watch over Yooooj-" he yawned loudly again and his eyes closed. 

If Aya hadn't been there, Ken would have fallen to the floor. The redhead caught him by the waist and sat him onto the chair while he prepared the bedcovers so he could lie in there. "Baka…" he murmured as he slid an arm under Ken's knees and back and hauled him up. Then he placed the claw-wielding assassin onto the mattress and covered him with the covers and the blanket he had used before to keep him warm.

Aya glared at the pair of lovers for a long moment, then he took the nearly empty cup from the table and left the room. He didn't even close the door.

.::.::.::.::.

Nagi closed the door once he was out of Crawford's bedroom.

He leaned his back against the wooden door and sighed deeply. The Japanese boy rearranged his clothes and headed towards his bedroom when he heard the sound of the stream of the precog's shower, intending to take one himself and get rid of the feeling of the older man's touch.

He felt so dirty, cold, sticky, humiliated… that's how he felt every time he submitted to Brad. And the thought that he did it so meekly that it looked like he was willing to do it just made him feel sicker than he already felt.

Once the little brunette was alone in the relative safety of his bedroom he stripped of all his clothes and threw them into the dirty laundry basket, place where they would remain for the following week until it was his turn to do the laundry. Since Schuldig, who was the only done that knew how to use the washing machine properly, had moved into a nearby apartment a year ago or so and stayed at the Schwarz quarter only after missions, he and Farfello had taken turns to do the laundry, but after a few non too pleasing 'surprises' he had found the first time the one eyed psycho had done laundry he didn't dare let him put his hands on his clothes.

Luckily they didn't have to touch Brad's clothes, the American was obsessive when it came to his personal appearance and wouldn't leave his expensive clothes near the knife-licking Irishman or his little sex toy.

Nagi approached his computer (that he had turned on before going to Brad's bedroom) and a little smile adorned his features when he saw that he had an email from Omi.

He activated the screensaver again and entered his little bathroom to take the relaxing shower his body was screaming for.

.::.::.::.::.

Aya sat on a chair by the kitchen's table and for the first time in nearly a year. He placed a cigarette between thin lips and proceed to lit it.

The first puff went down his throat and into his lungs. He left the lighter on the table and took the cigarette off his lips to release the smoke.

He let the delightful feeling of the tobacco wash over his body and mind, soothing his angry nerves.

He had been so close to separating Youji and Ken… But no, Omi had to put in the way to the point of scaring Manx.

And that was a VERY bad thing for him, because if Omi discovered (if he hadn't already) what was on his mind… he would be in deep shit.

The redhead hadn't even looked at Ken since he came back home with Youji and Omi. He had felt so frustrated then that he was sure he would have taken his katana and given him the shi-ne scream.

All his plans, all his hopes of having Ken in there for himself, seemed to vanish after what had happened.

Aya crushed the cigarette against the ashtray, watching in fascination how easy it was to make the ashes disintegrate, to spread them… It would be great if life were that easy, but it obviously wasn't.

He wished it was that easy to break Youji and Ken apart, to kill Takatori, for his sister to wake up from the coma…

But no, nothing was easy for him, every thing he wanted, everybody he cared for… Everything was against him, why couldn't he be happy?

Was he asking for too much? He only wanted his sister to get cured, and Ken to love him.

It didn't depend on him for his sister to wake up, he was realistic and was aware of that, but why couldn't he have Ken? He wasn't asking for much, and now that the Youji was ill, what would stop him from getting what he wanted?

Aya opened the fridge and took out a little bowl of jelly. He had actually never eaten that, but after hearing Ken insist that Omi bought lemon jelly and prepared it, he was curious to know how that thing Ken was so addicted to tasted. *hentai grin*

He took a spoonful of jelly and closed his mouth around the spoon. The jelly felt cool and delicious as it slowly melted over his tongue. He swallowed it and took another spoonful. "Oishii.." he murmured as he sat on the chair again.

The swordsman made a note to himself to bring Ken one of those bowls when he woke up, that would enlighten his mood and he'd have an opportunity to talk with the brunette for a while.

Now he had to do things slowly until he was sure he could make a move and attack like he wanted to.

And whether he wanted it or not, Ken was going to be his.

.::.::.::.::.

"Oi Yo-tan!!" Ken scolded his boyfriend playfully. "I already told you that you look great as always so stop looking at yourself on the mirror koi!"

Youji looked at him and grinned. Ken's own grin faltered when he saw that expression, the way the corners of his lover's lips twisted, how part of his face almost didn't move… Every time he saw that expression his heart hurt like he was being stabbed on the chest with Aya's katana. "'kaa sad?" he asked suddenly serious.

Ken forced a little smile on his face as he shook his head. "No, Youji, I'm so happy now that we are together again.." He said softly but his expression brightened soon as he threaded his fingers though the blonde's hair. "But don't worry Yo-tan! Everything's okay now! C'mon, I'm going to put you on the chair and we can go downstairs to wait for the nurse, kay?"

"'ayt!" the older man beamed at him and left the mirror on the bed.

"Then let's go downstairs!"

Tsu zu ku…

*sighs* this took me fucking forever, but here you have the new chapter! I actually wrote it this weekend and typed it when I came back home. And since I have so many chappies from other fics to type, it's taking me longer to update, but I'm fully back to work and should finish with Revenge's and/or Obsession Confession's new chapters in two/three days.

Did you like this chappie? I feel frustrated with my writing lately, dunno, this chappie wasn't easy to write and I'm not happy with the result.

Remember to leave me comments with your opinions, ideas or anything ya wanna say, you know they're always welcome, so review!! ^^

Hasta luego!


End file.
